Things Are Never As They Seem
by BravesGirl16
Summary: Lacy Young was just a waitress at a cafe that the guys from Big Time Rush went to almost everyday. What happened when one of them asks her for a favor that could leave Lacy in heartache? My first published story attempt! Sorry if it sucks, I know the summary does!
1. Chapter 1

"Lacy! Your regular customers are here!" I heard my coworker Kelly say from the register. I looked up from cleaning the back table to see the four men walking to the same table they have sat at for the last three months. I finished cleaning the table then grabbed some menus from the counter and made my way over to them.  
"Hey guys! How are y'all today?" I asked as I placed the menus in front of each of them. They all smiled back at me.

"We're good, Lacy. How about you?" James answered. They were all so nice, it was refreshing to find guys, especially here in LA that were always so nice and charming.

"Just working like usual. What would you guys like to drink?" I asked and took down the drink orders, "Alright, I will be right back." I went to get their drinks together. As I was doing that Kelly came over to me.

"They are all so gorgeous!" She gushed. I nodded my head in agreement. Of course they are gorgeous! "You're so lucky they like you! You should see their faces when you're off and someone else has to wait on them!"

I chuckled slightly, "Well what can I say, I am the best waitress here!" I said with a wink and carried the tray over to the guys and place each drink infront of the correct guy. "Alright, are you guys ready to order or do you need a couple minutes?" I asked as I got my pen and pad out.

Kendall looked at me with those gorgeous eyes and I almost blushed but was able to control myself. "I think we are ready, Lacy." I nodded and listened as they each gave their order. I told them it would be right out and went to give the order to the chef.

They were the only customers we had right now so Kelly and I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. They were apparently teaming up against Kendall about something. I decided now would be a good time to refill their drinks. As I walked over to the table I heard,

"Guys, I know you are trying to help but the girls you guys have been setting me up with are all nut jobs!" Kendall said with a serious voice.

"We just want you to find a nice girl!" Logan retorted

"Well I certainly not going to if I am always on a date with some crazy fan girl!" The others seem to see his point and don't argue. "Plus, just because all of you are happy and in love with your girls and I am not in a relationship that doesn't mean I am some lonely loser! I am perfectly happy single!"

"Kendall, dude you haven't had a girlfriend in over a year! We're just trying to help you out! You are a great guy that could get any girl if you tried!" Carlos complimented his friend. I thought it was sweet how they were so concerned for Kendall but I could also see how he would be really aggravated by it.

"Anyone need a refill?" I asked holding up the pitcher in my hand.

They all smiled at me and nodded their heads, I quickly refilled all of their glasses and was about to walk away when I heard one of them say my name. I turned, "Yes? Can I get you something else?"

James chuckled slightly, "No, I just wanted to ask you something real fast." He smiled, and I must say if you stare at it too long you'll get sucked in. I walked back to stand by the table.

"Sure, what is it?" I was slightly curious.

"Well what do you think of our boy Kendall over here?" James asked slapping Kendall on the back in the process. I looked over at Kendall and he looked like he would rather be standing in the middle of traffic about to be hit by a bus than sitting at the table right now.

"Lacy, ignore him. They are just being ridiculous." Kendall said trying to avoid my answer.

"Well, I don't know much about you, Kendall. None of you really. However, all four of you are always very sweet and charming when you guys come in here." I stated the truth.

"Well thank you! How about this, do you think Kendall is attractive?" Logan asked me, I was completely taken aback by it but not as much as Kendall was.

"DUDE! You don't ask people that! Lacy, I am so sorry! You don't have to answer that!" Kendall's face was turning slightly red, I wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

"Kendall, don't pay any attention to your friends! You are a very sweet, charming guy! Plus you are a doll! Don't be embarrassed." With that I quickly turned on my heels and walked to see if their food was ready.

I kept meeting Kendall's gaze while they ate. It seemed that the guys had dropped that conversation and I could hear them discussing their new album. About twenty minutes later I saw them getting up from the table. James walked over to Kelly and paid their ticket. They always take turns on paying the bill.

I was going over to clean the table as the others headed for the door, "Bye guys! Have a great day!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks Lacy! You too!" Carlos called back and the others all gave a wave and with that they were out the door and gone. I began to clear their plates and clean the table so it would be all ready for the next customers. I noticed something folded up under the salt shaker. I lifted the shaker and saw that it was a tip along with a folded up piece of paper with my name neatly written on the outside. What in the world. I quickly slide it into my pocket so that Kelly wouldn't see and continued my work.

Three hours later I had just got to my apartment and crashed on the couch. I went to take my apron off when I felt the piece of paper. I cautiously took it out. I had no idea what could possibly be written inside.

**Lacy, I just wanted to apologize for my moronic friends.**

**I would really like to talk to you about something important.**

**Can't wait to hear from you-Kendall**

I must have read that note twenty times. What in the hell! He even had his phone number at the bottom of the paper! What the hell? My mind just kept saying what the hell over and over again. What could Kendall freaking Knight need to talk to me about that is important?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, So I realize I didn't do this in the first chapter and I apologize! I do not own BTR, but I do own the plot and Lacy. I have been writing stuff for years but always as a way to escape from reality and get some stress out but thanks to talking with some of the amazing writers on here and being inspired by their writing I decided to actually put this up! I am sorry if it sucks! Please give me any imput you can even if you tell me its horrible any feed back will be welcome!**

It was two days ago that Kendall left me that note at the cafe. It took lots of thinking for me to finally decide to text him and see what in the hell was going on. Now here I am sitting at a park waiting on Kendall to come meet me. I had been sitting on this bench for about five minutes. My leg was bouncing in nervousness.

"I'm surprised you actually came." A voice broke me from own little world. I looked up to see Kendall standing over me, I smiled and patted the empty spot beside me.

"Of course I came. I am a little curious as to what you needed to talk to me about."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is gonna sound strange but I want you to hear me out before you shoot me down." He paused and looked at me, I shifted slight because it felt like his beautiful green eyes had connected straight with my soul, like he could see straight through me. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. "Well you know how the guys were messing with me about not having a girlfriend the other day. Well they have been bugging me for months! It's driving me nuts!"

I chuckled slightly, "I know how that is. My friends are the same with me. Why don't you just ignore them." I said and he gave a look like who are we talking about here. I laughed a little, "Okay, that was dumb. They are just trying to help."

Kendall sighed once more, "I get that but that doesn't make it any less annoying! Anyways, I have a proposition for you. How would you feel about becoming my fake girlfriend?" His words came out so casually like he just asked me what me favorite color was.

"EXCUSE ME?" I practically screamed, this was totally not what I was expecting!

"Hear me out! We can hang out and be friends, but when we are around Logan, Carlos, James and their girlfriends we will be all couple like. Holding hands, kissing, all that stuff but as soon as we are back alone we are just two friends!"

"Kendall, are you hearing yourself? That is insane! You want us to lie to your friends."

"Well, yeah! It wouldn't have to be that long, just long enough for them to get off my back about getting a girl. How bout this. For six months we are dating. Then at the end of the six months we both agree that it isn't working out and stay friends. I don't see where the problem would be? Your friends leave you alone about getting a boyfriend and the guys won't set me up with any more crazy ass fan girls anymore! What could go wrong. I promise I will be the best fake boyfriend you have ever had!" He smirked a little, causing a small smile to form on my face.

My brain was working over time to process what he was suggesting. Part of me is saying get up from the bench right now and walk away because I will only end up hurt but then something is saying that walking away from him would be a huge mistake. I sighed, "I'm not saying yes, but I want to clear some things up before I agree."

We were turned on the bench so we were facing each other, my back resting against one arm rest and him resting against the other. "Alright, lets go over details." We talked for probably an hour going over how this would work. We would go an a couple 'dates' before introducing me to the guys as his 'girlfriend'. We would pretty much just be best friends hanging out but then we agreed that holding hands and hugging would be the extent of any public displays, that kisses would only be under extreme circumstances. I did bring up the media because I did not what that kind of attention for this relationship to get back to my home town. That would not be good at all. He assured me that the guys had been dating their girlfriends for months and the media had yet to get in the way. After we talked, and by the look on his face I knew this was something that I had to do even if I did get hurt in the end. I pushed my glasses up on my face a little.

"So, Lacy what do you say?" There was hopefulness in his voice.

"Kendall, this will probably end badly but since you asked so nicely and we seem to have the details worked out. Fine, I will be your pretend girlfriend." As soon as the words left my mouth I was engulfed in his arms. I giggled and gladly hugged him back noticing how warm his body felt against me. No! Bad Lacy! We remained in the hug for a few seconds, his breath was hot against my ear,

"Thank you so much." He whispered softly into my ear, the raspy tone of his voice was almost enough to make me shiver. I was able to stop myself and pull away from the hug, I gave him a big smile.

"It'll be interesting. So, when are we going on our first date?" I questioned laughing a little.

He got up from the bench, "That will be a surprise. See you later, Lacy." With a smirk he began walking away and all I could do was sit there and watch as he got into his car and drove away. What the hell did I just get myself into. I finally got myself together and made my way back to the apartment. The next six or seven months are gonna be bat shit crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again! Hopefully you guys like it, if not I am sorry! I am going to go ahead and say right now that I am putting a lot of myself into this story. Down the road some of things that will be in this story are things that I have gone through personally. Hopefully the story won't be disappointing!  
**

**Carlos'sCupcake-Thank you so much for the review! You are one of my main inspirations!  
**

So, it's been two weeks since I met up with Kendall in that park and agreed to be his fake girlfriend. We've gone out a couple times and I must say that if this is how he treats his fake girlfriend then whoever is lucky enough to get him as their real boyfriend would be crazy to let him go. He has always been so sweet, asking my preferences of what we are going to do for the evening, opening doors for me, even bringing me flowers the first two dates. He has been spoiling me, I think he may be trying to convince me that this will work. I have seen him with the guys at the cafe and he has been very flirtatious with me, I think he was trying to give the guys a hint that it was me that he has been seeing. He hasn't told them because he wants to surprise them.

Kendall will be here any minute to pick to me up to go over to the house that the guys shared for a movie night with everybody. Honestly I am about to shit myself I am so nervous! As I look at myself in the mirror, I worry that the guys won't think I am good enough to be with Kendall. I mean yes they are all very nice as I am waiting on them at the cafe but that is different. I fixed my shirt and pulled down on the material of my khaki shorts. Ugh, oh well this will have to do. Just then a knock at the door caught my attention. I quickly walked over and opened the door, I couldn't stop the massive grin that appeared when I saw Kendall. He smiled at me.

"Ready?" He asked simply. I shook my head no, but followed him out into the hallway. He pulled me into a hug. He pulled away but our faces were still only inches apart. "Everything will be great, I promise they will love you! Plus, all the girls are really nice. I am sure they will welcome you with open arms. If not, just remember this is only for six months!" I started to smile, but when he reminded me that this was all a show it felt like someone just shoved a knife into my guy. I just nodded and linked hands with him.

As we walked up to the massive house, no not a house a freaking mansion. Seriously, this what the biggest damn place I had ever seen. He chuckled at the look on my face. "This is where you guys live?" I asked, my voice very low.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool!" He responded, as I looked around, something clicked in my head that this is superstar Kendall Knight! What am I doing here! There is noway that I am good enough to be here.

"Kendall! I can't do this! I don't even deserve to be talking to any of y'all! I just I can't do this."Panic was setting in as I let the words flow from my mouth. I turned and tried to walk away from the house but Kendall stopped me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Lacy! Listen to me. You do deserve to be here! We are friends right?" Kendall's chin rested on my shoulder and I almost melted at his breath hit my ear as he spoke. He paused and I nodded, "And as soon as we are in that door you are my girlfriend right?" I nodded again, "Then it doesn't matter that you are a waitress or if you were a hobo living off the streets. I want you here with me." His voice was smooth and it made me melt into his embrace. I felt him squeeze me a little tighter, not sure if I was gonna run or not. I turned in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him. I pulled back and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go surprise the shit outta these boybanders!" I yelled, he laughed at me and moved so we were now holding hands walking back towards the door.

"Hey now! I am one of those boybanders too!" He pouted, making him look completely delicious.

"Well if it helps, you're my favorite." I winked at him.

"Better." He said as he opened the door and let me in first. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. I could hear talking coming from the room to my left, Kendall's hand landed on my lower back guiding me towards that room. We stopped in the doorway and honestly I now felt like complete shit. The three women in there were all completely gorgeous. That feeling of not belonging started creeping back up but for Kendall's sake I kept my head up and put on a brave face. "Hey guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend,"

"LACY?" All three boys shouted in unison. I laughed a little as did Kendall. After several minutes of shouting, however they were all yelling at the same time and had no idea what any of them were saying, Kendall finally caught there attention.

"Why don't we introduce her to the ladies then I will explain how we got together." He said calmly, with a grin trying his best not to laugh at his best friends. Everyone agreed and Kendall and I made our way to sit on one of the loveseats. "Lacy, this is Heather, Gracie, and Jill." Each girl gave a slight wave or a hello as he said their names.

"Nice to meet all of you." My voice was not as strong as usual. Kendall squeezed my hand a little tighter and brought our clasped hands to rest of his knee.

"Okay, everyone has met, now explain how the hell this happened? And why you didn't tell us!" Logan asked, all the guys were still looked beyond confused.

"Well...a couple days after James, thank you by the way, embarrassed the shit out of me infront of Lacy I was taking a walk in the park and noticed her reading on one of the benches." Kendall started slowly.

"He came over and we started talking. I had always had a crush on him since y'all started coming by the cafe but know one knew that. So we were just talking and getting to know each other. It just kind of seemed to progress. Mr. Romantic over here actually gave me flowers the first three dates." I giggled, and nudged his shoulder, he blushed slightly. I had to admit, I was impressing myself with my acting ability.

"Awe, that's so sweet! How come I never get any flowers, James?" Gracie asked, giving him a stern look, James looked between us and his girlfriend.

"If I did it all the time, it would ruin it when I wanted to something special, babe." He recovered and placed a kiss on her head then glaring at Kendall for making him look bad. Before long we were all settled in watching movies. It felt right to be cuddle with Kendall on the couch, I had to keep reminding myself that this is a show but right now if felt damn real to me.


	4. Chapter 4

We are officially one month into our 'relationship' things have gone pretty well so far. Today I am spending the day with Gracie, Heather and Jill. They really were amazing girls. They have been very friendly towards me, which was honestly a relief.

"So, Lacy where are you from? With the y'all and slight country accent I know you're not from LA." Heather asked with a laugh.

I giggled too, "Yeah, I guess no matter how I try I can't hide that I am a true southern girl. I am actually from a small town in Georgia. But I haven't been back in probably, a year and a half." I said as I looked through the clothing racks.

"Well why not?" Gracie asked, I stilled for a minute.

"Ummm...just haven't had the time between working and school. It's no big deal, I love living here. Plus if I hadn't moved I wouldn't have found Kendall." I stated, trying to cover up the fact that I was completely uncomfortable with this line of questioning. Jill eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything. She is hanging out with Logan way to much!

We went to eat some lunch and were chatting and having a good time, when they all started eying me with some seriously scary looks on their faces. "Okay, why are you guys looking at me like that?"

They looked between each other then back at me before Jill finally spoke up, "We have a very special surprise for you. Have you ever considered contacts?"

"I used to wear them but I have the most horrible eyesight ever my contacts are super expensive so when it came down to contacts or food I had to go with food." I laughed, them laughing with me.

"Well what would you say if we have arranged for a full makeover for you? We're taking care of everything." Gracie said, her excitement shining through with the smile all the way to her eyes.

I started shaking me head, "No! That's fine, I do not need a makeover!" This was not happening, one of my biggest fears were people trying to change who I am. My looks, as plain Jane as they are is a big part of who I am.

Their faces fell, "Why not! It would be fun! Plus Kendall will love it!" Heather insisted. I thought about this, hmm...even though this is something I would never normally do I started thinking about Kendall. Maybe he would start actually liking me. NO! I can't think about that. I felt my walls starting to crumble and before I even realized it my head was nodding in agreement and all of a sudden was surrounded my three screaming women in a group hug.

Four hours later I was completely exhausted. They took my to the eye doctor, getting me a full year supply of contacts, I have had my hair pulled and yanked and my normally wavy hair was now straightened to death and only sitting at my shoulders, which I had to admit I really liked the length. I never normally wore make up so when they took me into one of the biggest cosmetics stores I pulled away but damn those women are strong! I was pleasantly surprised when they did some very light and natural make up. They even made me buy some more clothes, those I probably won't be wearing but I got them just to get the girls to shut up, they are persistent as freaking hell! They kept telling me how great I looked, and I had to admit I felt a lot better.

"I just want to thank you all for everything today!" I said as we were walking towards the mall exit.

"You look amazing! We were happy to do it!" Gracie said, Heather and Jill nodding in agreement.

"Just one thing, this bracelet. What does it mean?" Heather asked, picking up wrist and looking over the teal wrist band, on it were only three simple letters, _WGB._

"I wear it for a friend of mine. Those are his initials." My voice threatening to crack, I was hoping since we got through most of the day without that question that it wouldn't come up but just like everything else in my life I was wrong. I looked straight forward and continued walking, the girls all pressing but I was trying my best to ignore them when I stopped dead in my tracks. The site in front of me was enough to make my stomach churn.

"Lacy, what is it?" Jill asked concern flooding her voice. I didn't respond. My eyes glued to the tall, green eyed man that had a pretty little blonde cornered against the wall. I felt like I was paralyzed. How the hell could he do this! I mean, this whole damn thing was his freaking idea and he goes and pulls some shit like this.

"Is that..."

"That bastard!"

"Asshole!" Apparently the girls had seen the same thing I had. I tried to move but I couldn't. That was until Kendall leaned down and gave the girl a passionate kiss. As soon as I saw that I walked right past the couple without so much as a word and continued my way out of the mall. I could hear the girls calling my name as I walked across the parking lot to Heather's car.

"Lacy, why didn't you say something to him?" Gracie asked, I could see anger and sympathy in her eyes.

"If that had been Carlos he would on the floor in pain after a sharp kick to the crotch!" Heather exclaimed.

"What's in your head?" Jill asked, I shook my head because honestly I didn't know but I knew I would have to do something. He just made me look like a fool infront of them. There will be hell to pay.

"I just want to go home. I will deal with him later, I want to leave before they come out and see us. Trust me ladies he will be taken care of." I let an evil grin crawl across my face. They all laughed, before putting everything in the trunk and head home.

Two hours later I had my hair pulled back into a small pony tail at the base of my neck, wearing a tank top and some gym shorts while I washed some dishes. I heard a light knock on my apartment door. I got a dish rag and dried my hands, I opened the door to be faced with Kendall holding a teddy bear.

"What are you doing here? We were not supposed to see each other until tomorrow." I stated, not letting any emotion into my voice.

"I brought you this." He said holding the bear out towards me, I glanced down at it then back to Kendall. I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Answer my question, Kendall."

"Can I atleast come in?" I sighed and opened the door wider allowing him in. I closed the door and walked past him and sat on the couch.

"Now answer my damn question. What the hell are you doing here?" My anger was coming through, I was trying to keep it back but it was putting up one hell of a fight.

"The guys were all acting weird. Saying that I needed to come see you and bring you a gift."

"So you do everything they say? Nice, Kendall. Now let me ask you a question. Do you remember where I went today with the girls?" I asked, hoping that it would click with him.

He seemed to be in thought, "Shopping?" There was a question in his tone.

"Yes, we spent the entire day the mall. What did you do today?" His face paled, gotcha.

"Hung around with the guys." His voice was shaky, total lie.

"Oh really, because as we were leaving the mall we saw you standing about ten feet from the mall exit." My voice strong, even though inside I was a pure hot mess.

"Oh, yeah. We did go for a minute." okay that's freakin it! He can't even own up to it when he is backed into a corner!

"That's complete and utter bullshit and you know it! Do you know how stupid that made me look. Gracie, Heather and Jill all saw you sucking face with that little bimbo!" I shot up from the couch and was now standing over his sitting form.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would a big deal! I never wanted you to find out! I didn't think you would care, we aren't dating!" Oh hell no, he did not just go there!  
I got right in his face, "Kendall Knight, you listen to me right now. This whole arrangement was your idea! You're the one that wanted a girlfriend to get James, Logan and Carlos off your back. I agreed even though I knew that I would end up hurt. I went against my better judgement because you charmed me with those green eyes and warm smile of yours. We may not be dating but they all think we are, so how does it make me look that you are all over another girl out in public where anyone, can and did see you!" I was screaming now and had let a few tears flow from my face.

He didn't say anything just looked at me with sadness in his eyes, I walked over to the door and opened it, "You need to leave. I am done with this."

He walked towards me, stopped like he was going to say something but instead just walked out of the door. I closed it behind him and slide down the door. Letting tears freely flow now.

**Okay, this will be the last chapter today! I am not sure how often I will be able to update so I decided to update as much as possible today! This is all I have done all day! Hope you guys are enjoying it! There will be lots more to come!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I want to apologize that I haven't updated, I hardly ever get on the actual computer. I am usually on either my smartbook or my tablet and I have yet to figure out a way to post from either of those! And second, I want to thank Carlos'sCupcake and kachilee07 even if they didn't know it they were both very helpful in my decision to post this! Thank you to all the views and reviews I have gotten!  
**

Kendall has been calling and texting me non stop since I kicked him out of my apartment two days ago. I have refused to answer the phone or even listen to the voice mails. I have read the text messages, they are all him apologizing and trying to convince me to talk to him. I honestly don't know what to do. I know I made a deal with him but I didn't think he would go and make out with another girl. Hell this whole damn thing was his idea. Men! I had even made myself sick thinking about the whole situation. I was supposed to work at the cafe today but I called in sick. Plus I knew they would come in today and I don't think I could face any of them at the moment. In their eyes I am just the dumb girl that caught her boyfriend cheating. Would I be the idiot that takes him back?

I was sitting on the couch with a photo album in my hand. I flipped through the pages that were full of my life back in Georgia. The more pictures I looked at, the heavier the tears flowed from my eyes. So many wonderful people. All the memories playing in my head. I got to one picture and my heart started pounding.

*_Flashback*_

_I had dragged Will to the park with a friend of mine that is a photographer. He was grumbling the whole time and would not act right! He kept sticking his tongue out or closing his eyes or making a horrible face! I chuckled and smacked his chest, "Will, babe, please act right!"_

_"I am! I don't know what you're talking about!" He had a smirk and could see a little humor in his brown eyes.  
_

_"WILL! PLEASE! This isn't just a picture! This is our engagement picture! We need to both look like we actually love each other. I don't want a picture where you look disgusted to even be sitting next to me!" I sighed, we were both sitting on top of one of the picnic tables. _

_" , sorry to tell you this but I am." He chuckled. I stood up from the table and started walking away from him, smiling but he couldn't see it._

_"That's it! I'm finding a new fiance!" I shouted and kept walking away. Before I could get more than a few feet away I felt arms wrap around me behind picking me up. He slung me around then placed me on my feet. Will turned me around so we were facing each other. He leaned down and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him to me. _

_His mouth was centimeters from my ear as he whispered, "Sorry Lacy, no can do. I have you and I am never letting you go. I am yours and you are mine. Forever and ever. The end." He paused and I hugged him tighter. "We can take the pretty picture now." I giggled and grabbed his hand leading him back over to the picnic table. I sat on top like before but instead of sitting beside me Will sat in front of me. I parted my legs slightly so he was settled between them and leaned back against me. I slowly wrapped my arms around him so my hands were on his chest and my head on his shoulder. We both smiled as the picture was being taken. In that moment I knew this would be the one I would put in the papers to announce our marriage._

_*End of Flashback*_

I slammed the album shut and put it back in it's hiding place. I curled up on the couch, letting myself have the emotional breakdown that I have been fighting for over a year. After thirty minutes I had calmed down. My stomach started growling so I was about to fix some lunch when I heard a knock on the door. I slowly went over knowing full well that I looked a hot mess but I couldn't make myself care. I was not surprised at all to see Kendall standing there. "Hey" I said weakly and let him in.

"Hey, we stopped by the cafe but Kelly said you called in sick. I was worried about you." I could see sincerity in his eyes.

"I appreciate the concern. However, seeing as how I am no longer your 'girlfriend' you do not have to worry about me. I am a big girl."

"But you are my girlfriend." He said, once again like he had just told me that the sky is blue. The way he can say things like they are so simple blows my mind. Maybe I should get him to teach me that.

I turned on my heels so I was facing him, "Excuse me? What the hell? Didn't I tell you the other day that I was done with this?" I was frustrated and still a little emotional so tears were starting to form in my eyes. I was now in the living room, Kendall started to move closer to me but I backed up and put my hand up, "Please, don't come closer to me." My voice weak and shaky.

I saw sadness flash in Kendall's gorgeous green eyes, "Lacy, please don't cry! I never wanted to make you cry! Look, I am sorry about that day at the mall. I knew I shouldn't be doing what I was. But I kind of had a thing with her about a year ago, didn't last more than a week. She called me, and wanted to get together and I just said yes."

"Why? If you were planning on hooking up with some random sluts why didn't you just tell the guys that your wanted to manwhore around! Why did you need me to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

He hung his head, "I am not a manwhore. I truly am a good guy. I don't know what I was thinking, I knew in the back of my mind that I would probably get caught. I think that got to me and I kind of liked the thought that I could get caught at any second. However, when I saw the look on your face and that I had hurt you I came back to reality." He finished and sunk down onto my couch.

"Kendall, if you felt way in a fake relationship what would stop you from cheating on your girlfriend?"

"I would never do that!" He defended. I moved slowly and sat beside him, far enough that we were not touching but close enough that he knew I was coming around.

"In Jill, Gracie, Heather, and the guys eyes you did though. You did cheat on a relationship." He looked at me, my words sinking in. I shook my head, damn my good heart. "Kendall, I will continue this with you. I made a promise and I will stand by it. You can go sleep with every slut in a hundred miles but if I see it or anybody I know sees it and tells me about it then I will tell your friends the truth and your little manly bits won't be manly any more." I said, I held in a chuckle as he covered his crotch with his hand. His eyes wide but he was nodding in agreement.

I stood up and walked towards the door, opening it. He walked towards me and wrapped me in a hug, I couldn't stop myself from hugging back. "I really am sorry." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Since that talk in my apartment things have been going well. We are now into our third month. A couple weeks ago I went with all of them to charity event. Honestly I never thought I would be walking a red carpet, having people want to take my picture. It was something I will never forget. However, we did have an awkward moment. One of the photographers wanted to get a picture of all the couples kissing. Kendall had eyed me when that was proposed. I had kissed him on the cheek and vice versa but we had not kissed on the lips. Kendall tried to talk them out of it but everyone else thought it would be cute. His lips were very soft, and he was an amazing kisser, however I couldn't stop blushing. Kendall was nothing but a gentleman with the kiss, for that I was grateful. He gave me a chuckled and wrapped me in his arms. That was one of the few times that this whole relationship had felt completely real however I had to force myself to remember that this was all a show.

I was working today and the guys were recording. I was the only waitress working along with the hostess and chef. I was cleaning some of the back tables when I heard Jane great a group. I walked up, and got their menus and utensils. I turned and smiled as I recognized Kendall and the boys. "Hey guys! How has recording been going?" I asked as I placed the menus down. I was standing between Kendall and James.

"Good! We finally have the first song completely done for the new album." Logan responding. I smiled at him, Kendall grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. I smiled down at him.

"You're day going well?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, not too bad, so what can I get you handsome men to drink?" I asked, and took down all of their drink orders. While I was delivering their drinks the door opened again and a group of three guys came in. Jane showed them to a table right beside the guys. "Guys, let me go take their drink orders and I will right back." I told them and they all nodded and started looking at our menus. I went over and grabbed the menus and silverware and made my over to my new customers.

"Hello, my name is Lacy. What can I get you fellas to drink today?" I asked.

They all look up at me, one with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, he honestly wasn't bad looking but I found myself thinking that his eyes were nothing compared to Kendall's. "Well beautiful. I will have water." I all of a sudden didn't really like this guy but I kept my smile on my face as I got the other drink orders, I told them I would be right back and went to go get those ready. As I was filling up the second glass I felt someone behind me. I turned my head and jumped slightly seeing Kendall standing less than a foot behind me.

"What the hell!" I whispered, he freaked me out!

"Did you hear what that guy called you?" He whispered back, I could sense something in his tone and I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want him to know I was uncomfortable.

"Um...no." I said continuing my work.

"He's hitting on you!"

"Kendall, calm down. He is not! Please just go sit down." I begged as I picked up the tray.

He simply nodded, "Fine, but I will be watching him." His voice slightly deeper than normal. He walked back to Logan, James and Carlos but I could feel his eyes on me as I made my way back to the table. About twenty minutes later booth tables were eating and chatting.

"Everything okay here?" I asked the boys, as I refilled the glasses that were more than halfway empty.

"Everything is great, Lace. Like usual." Carlos said, I smiled at his little nickname for me. He is such a little sweetie. The others nodding in agreement. I smiled and went to check on my other table.

"Guys, everything good? Can I get you anything else?" I asked politely and they grunted no's. I was about to walk away when the same guy from early stopped me.

"Actually, I would really like the phone number of the beautiful waitress. How bout that?" He smirked and I knew this would not be good. I could hear Kendall behind me cussing and the sound of his chair move. Before I even had the chance to respond Kendall's arms both wrapped around my waist.

"You won't be getting that." His voice was even huskier than before, he was being a little possessive. It was a little hot but there was no way in hell I would let him know what.

The other guy stood up walking closer to us. I heard all the chairs behind move and I knew that Logan, James and Carlos were now standing around us ready to back up Kendall. That's one thing I had noticed during this time, they were not just guys in a band together they truly were best friends and you could not find people closer than Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. "I wasn't talking to you, asshole. I was talking to this beautiful lady. " The guy infront of me spat harshly at Kendall then gave me what I think was supposed to be sexy smile but really just creeped me out.

I felt the arms tighten around me, I was kind of frozen. I knew I should be doing something to stop this from progressing but I couldn't make myself move. "Well she already has the best boyfriend she could possibly find. The only reason she was even giving a little shit like you the time of day is because it is her job to be nice to people. So why don't you and your little friends finish your meal, treat my girlfriend with a little respect and then go about your day." I have never seen this side of Kendall, honestly I couldn't help but smile a little at him as I turned to face him.

The other two guys were now standing, and coming closer to my boys. I broke away from Kendall's grip and stood with my arms out between to two groups. I turned first to the creepers, "I do have a boyfriend, respect that. Respect people in general." I raised my voice slightly before turning on the other lot. "Kendall, babe, please sit down and enjoy the rest of your lunch." I watched with baited breath as the seven men glared between each other. Logan, always the voice of reason, was the first to sit back down at the table and slowly everyone else followed suit. Kendall was still seething. Not long after the creepers paid their bill and walked out of the cafe.

I couldn't help but feel a little good that Kendall felt protective over me. I walked over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Surprising us both, we smiled at each other and he pulled me onto his lap. I giggled slightly, it was completely genuine which scared the hell out of me, "What was that for?" He asked, I glanced at the guys, they were not at all phased by our display. I smiled at him.

"Just because you deserved it."

**Okay, so I am going to try to get as many chapters as I can out today because not sure when after today I will be able to update. Please bare with me and give me any imput you can! Thanks for reading! Sorry if anybody hates it!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Lacy, are you working today?" Kendall asked over the phone. It was the day after the incident at the cafe.

"No, I am working on my online classes today. Why what's up?" I asked as I continued to type my essay for my Social Diversity class.

"Umm...I need to talk to you. Are you home?"

oh shit this can't be good. "Yeah, Kendall's what is going on? You sound weird."

"Yeah, I just have something to show you and I don't know how you will react. I will be over in twenty minutes." With that said the line went dead. My mind started running, what in the hell could be going on? I started playing with the cross pendant that I wore around my neck. I could tell that something was up but not knowing was gonna bother me. I continued to work on my paper. Soon enough my door opened, apparently he didn't even bother knocking. I turned and look at him as he closed the door.

"Who is it? Oh it's Kendall, come on in it's open."

He chuckled slightly, coming over to sit beside me. "Always the smartass."

"I try." I said with a smile as I closed my laptop and turned to look at him, he was smiling small but I could see concern in his eyes. That's one thing that I have come to really like about him. His eyes are so expressive. You can almost read his mind through his eyes. "So what was so important."

He looked down at his hand and I let my eyes follow his and it was then that I noticed he was holding a magazine. "You remember that event from a few weeks ago?" I nodded, "Well just see for yourself. Page 12." I realized it was an Entertainment Weekly, I flipped to the page I was told. There was the picture of all of us kissing. Then under it was a picture of all us looking at the camera, next was one of just us girls, then one of the guys. I am in deep shit. I was so pissed, but not at Kendall. Not at the people that sent these pictures in but at myself for letting this happen. I quickly read over the write up and was shocked to see that they had gotten our names from somewhere.  
I just stared at the page. "Lacy, I know we talked about not getting involved with the media. I am so sorry!" Even though I was upset and knew that I would be in for some major drama I knew it wasn't Kendall's fault.

"Hey! I knew going into this that this was bound to happen. We only have three months of this to go then we can go our separate ways." I paused, looking at him, something flashed across his face but was gone before I could process what he was thinking.

"You're right. I mean you are hanging around with the best looking member of the world famous boyband, Big Time Rush." He said, easing the tension in the room and puffing his chest out.

I started looking around, "Oh really? James isn't here." I spoke smoothly, he gaped at me before lunging at me and starting to tickle me. I squealed and tried to get away but it was no use. Pretty soon I wasn't even laughing any more because I could hardly breath. I finally relented! "Okay! Sorry! Please stop!" He laughed in victory before climbing off of me and reaching for my hands to pull me back into a sitting position.

I finally caught my breath but it was squeezed back out of me when I saw that Kendall had my photo album in his hand. I must have kicked my coffee table during our tickle fight and it slide out from under it. Kendall looked at me, "What's this?"

"Umm...pictures from back in Georgia." I said simply. I wanted to rip it from his hands and run and lock myself away in my room.

"Can I look at it?" He seemed curious. I didn't know if I should let him because I knew he would start asking questions. Shit shit shit shit shit.

"To a certain point, here we'll look at it together." I said and took it from him. I moved so our sides were side by side and set the album in my lap. I would show him what I wanted him to see.

We went through the first probably twenty pages. Most of those were of me growing up, my parents, my high school. He would ask me who everyone was. We got to the pictures of my group of friends from back home. We were probably closer than Kendall is with Logan, James and Carlos.

I laughed at the picture infront of me. "These were my best friend from back home. We were a little goofy at times!" I said as I should him the one of all of us sticking our tongues out. We were only nineteen year old, totally appropriate. "That's Hannah, Jason, Trina, Fran, Lance, me and Will." I sighed.

"You look so happy. You never did tell me how you ended up here." I sighed and closed the album, not showing him the rest of the pictures.

"It's complicated. Maybe another time!" I stood up, "Hey! How about I get changed and we can go hang out with the guys?" I suggested.

He looked at me skeptically, but didn't push the subject. "Sure, it's been a while since we all hung out. Let me give them a call." He smiled and I nodded walking into my room to change as he got his phone out. "LACY! Put on a bathing suit under your clothes and pack a bag with a change of clothes!" I heard Kendall call through my door,

Since I was still in my underwear, I opened the door just enough to poke my head through. "Why?"

"The girls are all over and we are gonna grill by the pool at the house and have a pool party!" He as jumping up and down with excitement. He was such a little kid sometimes but it just made me laugh. I was about to open my mouth to protest, "No arguing! I told them we would be there in twenty minutes! Lets go!" I sighed in defeat and disappeared back in my room. After grabbing the cutest bathing suit I owned, which was a tankini and short short bathing suit bottoms. I pulled on a tank top and some gym shorts on over it. I got a tshirt and some denim shorts, a bra, panties, smell good stuff, a towel and a couple of other things I thought I may need and put it in my "Soft Kitty" bag. I walked out and Kendall starting laughing at my bag.

"Hey! Don't knock Big Bang Theory! It is the shit!" I said, I grabbed my purse and keys and we made our way to the BTR mansion. We had an amazing time. I was a little nervous about showing that much of my body but everyone was very sweet and I was more comfortable than I thought. After several hours of eating and swimming we all went to change. After getting dressed I checked my phone. I had a new text from someone back home. All it said was, **We have to talk. I will be there next week.**

Shit. Damn. Hell. I put on a happy face and joined my new friends for some movies. I kept moving around, Kendall noticed seeing as I was laying on his chest, "What is it?"

I looked up at him, giving him a reassuring smile. "Nothing, just can't get comfy. I'll be still." He kissed my head and we settled into the movie, I had convinced him I was fine and that would have to do.

**And there is another chapter! Don't worry, what happened to her back home will be coming to light real soon! Maybe in the next couple of chapters. Thank you every one that has followed or favorited this story! It means a lot to me! Thanks to those who reviewed! I really want to know what you guys think! **


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week and a half since I got that text message but nothing else has come of it. Kendall and I went out on a date a couple of nights ago, pretty much because all the other guys were taking the girls on romantic dates and Kendall didn't want to seem like a total butt. We have really become great friends during this, I keep telling myself that is all I feel, if I believe it is the question. Today is once again one of my days off from the cafe. I still have a month left of my online class and I am trying my best to maintain at least a B. I swear it is trying kicking my ass. However, I am stubborn and refuse to let it. This is the last thing standing in my way before I can start my student teaching which will bring me one step closer to becoming a preschool teacher. I was working on yet another paper, this one of the cultural differences of holidays celebrated and how they should be approached in the classroom. I was so into that I jumped clear off the couch when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello." I put the phone on speaker so I could continue typing.

"LACY!" I heard Gracie's voice scream.

"What's up, Gracie?" I asked

"You need to get down to the cafe! NOW!" I heard urgency and concern flooding through her voice. This caught my attention, my paper now forgotten as I turned my entire focus on the phone call.

"Why? What's going on?" Panic beginning to bubble up in my gut.

I heard her gasp and could hear muffled arguing in the background, "We were all at the cafe, having lunch! Kendall said he had asked if you wanted to come but you had a paper to write." That was true, he did ask me to come. "Well we were eating and this guy came in and started asking Jane if you were working. He kept on insisting to know where you were. Well Kendall got up and said something to the guy and out of no where the guy punches Kendall straight in the jaw. They are arguing and you just need to get down here!" I could hear the tears she was trying to hold in.

"What does this guy look like?" Scared that I already knew the answer.

"Dark brown hair, pale blue eyes, about 6'1, kind of skinny, prominent nose, strong jaw. Do you know him?" Shit!

"Dammit! Gracie, I will be right there." I hung up the phone ignoring her question, slide it in my pocket and stormed out of my apartment. I only lived across the street. I ran as fast as I could to the familiar doors. I went in and was shocked at the chaos that was once a peaceful place to come and relax. Logan and Carlos had Kendall by the arms holding him back from attacking the other man. I could already see a clear bruise forming on his perfect jaw. James was standing infront of the man that Kendall was aiming for, hands firmly on the man's shoulders. There was screaming going on, every cuss word you could think being shouted by the two angry men. They had not even noticed that I walked in.

"You piece of shit! Stay away from Lacy!"

"What is it to you? That's my girlfriend, I am not going to stay away you asshole!" Kendall shot back  
"You can't be her boyfriend you bastard! She's engaged!" He screamed, I saw Kendall's eyes flash red and he almost got away from his two friends,

"HEY!" I screamed, causing everyone to look at me. Jason broke away from James and came at me stopping not a foot in front of me.

"How could you? How could you be dating this little douche bag!" He was angry and hurt, he has been for two years. He changed after the accident. We all did but he seemed to become aggressive.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing here? I told you when I left Georgia that if I wanted to see you that I would come back!"

"But you didn't! It's driving everyone crazy back home that you haven't come back!" He turned slightly looking back at Kendall then back me, "Is he the reason you turned your back on us? On Will?"

The mention of Will's name brought tears to my eyes, "I did not turn my back on anybody and you freaking know it! I was the one that everyone ganged up on! I couldn't take it anymore! And no, I meet Kendall back a while ago, we've only been dating a few months! Not that it is any of your damn business!" Tears flowing freely down my face. Everyone around us was very quiet listening to our exchange.

"How could you date somebody! You belong with my brother!" I was worried about this when I left, Jason never came to terms with what happened.

I sighed, and absentmindedly played with the cross around my neck. My eyes glanced down to his wrist where a bracelet identical to mine rested, "Jason, I did belong with him. But I can't be with him. As much as I would love to have been married to him by now and still be in Georgia. Things changed! Life got in our way! You know I loved Will with all my heart, I still do but I can't just stop living my life I have to move on! It's been almost two years, Jason! I am happy here, I have a life here." I tried calmly to get him to understand.

"Whatever Lacy! Fine, be the bitch that you always have been. I don't give a damn. You don't deserve to wear that necklace." With that he shoved past me, and out the doors of the cafe. I let the tears take over, I felt someone wrapped me in their arms. I hugged back knowing in my heart it was Kendall. I pulled away and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Everyone was standing watching us, confusion clouding their eyes, "I guess I owe an explanation." I said weakly, looking down not wanting to face anybody.

I felt a hand under my chin ease my head up and I locked eyes with bright green ones, "Only when you are ready." Kendall said, his voice so sweet and soft.

I looked around and everyone was nodded, in agreement with Kendall.

Ten minutes later we were all in my apartment. "I just want to first apologize for Jason. I had no idea he would come here and do this! He wasn't always like this." I spoke. "You see something happened that changed everything. It was one of the main reasons I moved here, or well the aftermath of it was. Jason was one of my best friends. In our group was Fran, Trina, Lance, Jason, Hannah, me and Will. We were inseparable. Hannah, Trina, Jason and I were all nineteen when we all started hanging out and the others were twenty one. Will is Jason's older brother." I was easing my way into.

"You showed me pictures of them. But didn't let me look at the rest of them." Kendall said, I nodded, I sighed and got the album out. I set it on the table infront of me.

"About six months after we all starting hanging out Will and I started dating. Everything was perfect." I said as I showed them all the pictures of us. I got to the picture of us on the picnic table, tears flowed from my eyes. I stopped and ran my hand over it. "This was the last picture ever taken of us. It was going to be our engagement picture." I stopped for a minute, as I started telling them the story it was like I was back in that day again.

_*Flashback*_

_"Will, I got to go back to work and so do you. So I will see you tonight?" I asked as I started to get into my car. Him standing in the door, _

_"Yeah, I'll see you then, baby." He leaned in giving me a soft kiss. He shut my door and headed for his truck. I smiled as I packed out of the park and headed to work. A few hours later I was stocking the shelves at the store. The store phone rang, _

_"Trinity Foods." I answered. _

_"Lacy, I have something to tell you. Will was in a wreck." Those words froze me, _

_Tears left my eyes before I had even realized it, "Is he okay?" _

_"All I know sweetie is that they just got him to the emergency room. He's awake and talking, but having difficulty moving." My mom's voice came over the phone,_

_"Difficulty moving, what does that mean?" _

_"I'm not sure, we need to get to the hospital. I am on the way to get you." The next hour was a blur as we tried to get to the hospital. _

_When I finally got there everyone was already there, I knew that something was terribly wrong. His mom came up and wrapped me in a hug and lead me to where he was. Tears automatically flowed as I saw him there with a brace around his neck. I got close to his head so he could see me and grabbed his hand._

_"Hey baby." My voice cracking from the tears. _

_"Lacy, please don't cry! I am so sorry!" He was apologizing. _

_*End of Flashback* _

Tears were now all I could do. Kendall wrapped me in his arms, "Lacy, take your time." He was being so sweet.

"We're here to listen and be here for you." I heard Logan say and everyone else around me saying things similar.

I sighed and nodded, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Will was in the hospital for six days. Those six days I practically lived there with him. He had broken his neck and according to the surgeon that fixed the break Will had some of the worst spinal cord damage he had ever seen. There was little hope that he would ever walk again. His arms he could only move a little, one less than the other because of how he was trapped in the truck. While in the hospital there were times that I would be scared to touch him or do something because I was scared I would hurt him. I can't tell you how many time he told me, "Stop being such a woman about it."" I paused and laughed slightly, "Anyways, on the sixth day they decided he was ready to be moved to Atlanta to a place that specialized in spinal injures. I didn't go because I went back to work so I could go later in the week and for the weekend. However that same night he was moved I got the call. Something happened after they got settled, they think it was a heart attack. At 23 years old, William Grant Brooks, was gone. I lost him. We lost him. Jason, has not been the same since, neither have I really but Jason got angry and for a while blamed me because Will had been with me before he wrecked." I cried into Kendall's shoulder. "There is more but I can't right now." The words came out muffled since I was still buried in Kendall's shirt but everyone seemed to understand.

"Baby, you did enough today! I am so sorry you went through that." His voice was so soft and sincere. I could hear everyone else talking but they were all blended together as I cried myself into an emotionally induced sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it's been a while. I am not even sure if I am going to continue posting, but I for now I will continue with it.  
**_

My eyes opened slowly. I tried to stretch but arms around me didn't allow me to. I looked around and realized I was asleep on my living room couch. I looked at the man that had me securely in his arms. Kendall. I was confused until yesterday's events came flooding back. I only told them half the story and I knew I would have to finish it but not sure if I could. I gently got out of Kendall's arms without waking him up. I decided that I would make him breakfast. I had just finished the bacon and was about to start the pancakes when I heard a small groan from the couch. I looked over and saw Kendall sitting up stretching his muscles that I am sure were sore from sleeping on my ragged couch. I watch as he looked around confused.

"Good morning." I said causing his head to turn and look at me. He smiled when he saw me which caused me to smile.

"Morning. Whatcha doing?" His voice still full of sleep as he walked over to sit on one of my bar stools.

"Making breakfast. It's almost ready." I said and went back to focusing on the food. As I finished cooking there was a comfortable silence. Soon we were eating and once again feel into a silence. As I was clearing the plates after we finished I caught sight of the bruise that formed on his beautiful face. I immediately felt guilty. "Kendall, does your jaw hurt?"

He looked at me confused then he touched his face, "No. I hadn't even thought anymore about it. I'm fine."

"I am so sorry about yesterday. I am so sorry I never told you any of this. I am sorry that Jason came and freaked out. I am sorry that I caused you and your friends all this trouble. I bet you are wishing you had found someone else to be your fake girlfriend now." I was rambling, which I realized but I couldn't stop myself.

Kendall's hand reached over and grabbed mine, I locked eyes with him. "Lacy, you don't have to apologize for anything. We didn't have the best start in this fake relationship so I don't blame you. And for Jason, you can't control what other people do. So you have nothing to be sorry for. Lacy, these few months getting to know you have been wonderful. You are so sweet and genuine. I would never dream of having anyone else as my girlfriend."

I took in his words, he said girlfriend. Not fake girlfriend. Butterflies started fluttering all through my stomach as I was starting to realize just how far this man had caused me to fall. Tears flooded from my eyes, my hand automatically started playing with the cross pendant around my neck. Kendall moved closer to me and his hand joined mine on the cross. "Lacy, what did Jason mean yesterday by you didn't deserve this necklace?" His voice was soft like he was scared I would run away.

"Come sit on the couch with me." I stated and grabbed his hand and lead him to sit on the couch next to me. "There is more to my story that you need to hear, are you ready to know just how badly I am screwed up?"  
"You're not screwed up. You have a past. Who doesn't? But I am more than willing to listen to you."

I moved closer to him and held my cross to him so he could look at it. He examined it. "Will gave me this on our one year anniversary. I have never taken it off. I don't know if I ever will. Six months after he gave me this was when he proposed. I was shocked, I was not expecting that at all. I had just turned twenty one and he was barely twenty three." I paused as Kendall looked at me telling me to continue with his eyes. "Well you remember that picture of us on the picnic table?" He nodded, "That was gonna be our engagement picture, I told you that, but what I didn't tell you was that was what we were doing before both going our separate ways to work the day he wrecked. I got those in the mail about two weeks after he died. It was like experiencing everything all over again."

"Lacy, I can't imagine what that feels like. I am so sorry."

I laced my fingers with Kendall's. That gave me the strength to continue. "Well about five months after Will's death everything was starting to settle down. People were no longer looking at me with pity and sympathy. Everything was starting to get back to normal, well as normal as possible. This guy who moved into town a month before started showing interest in me. Even asked me out on a date. I didn't know what to tell him because in my mind I was still Will's fiance and that I would be cheating on him. I politely declined. But a couple weeks later he asked me out again and I decided that even if we ended up being great friends it wouldn't hurt to go out to eat with him. However when Will's family heard they freaked out." Tears flowing at the memory.

_*Flashback*_

_"Are you really going out with Harris?" Jason asked me, harshness in his voice._

_"Um, we're going out to eat."_

_"You have got to be shitting me! You are with Will!" Jason shouted. I looked back at his parents. They looked at me, and I could just tell that they were gonna be on Jason's side._

_"Lacy, Jason has a point. You were with Will over two years. How can you just up and go out with someone else." His mom's voice was soft but there was a tone that I just didn't appreciate. _

_"Mrs. Grant, I see where you are coming from, however you need to see my point of view. I loved Will, you know I did and will always love him. However, I can't stop living my life. I have for the past six months but I need to start back into a normal routine and Harris is just a friend who asked me out to get something to eat." I tried to reason with them._

_"Oh, I see how you're gonna be. You are a little bitch, aren't you?" I was shocked that she would call me that and there was no way in hell I would stay here and be talked to that way._

_I reached into my purse and pulled out the ring box. I placed it on the table, "Here, I though you would want your mother's engagement ring back. Hope the three of you have a very nice life." I walked out of that house tears steadily streaming down my face. When I got home I checked my mail and had a letter from one of the colleges in California I had applied to four months earlier. I quickly tore into the letter. Without a second thought I started packing up my house and making the arrangements to move far away from this place._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Lacy, I want to tell you that I am sorry that everything happened to you. You didn't deserve any of that. However, I am really happy that you made the decision to move out here." There was a slight smirk on his face. I giggled, he was trying to lighten the mood, and he was very good at it.

"Oh really? Why is that?" I asked shyly.

He moved closer to me and placed his hands so they were cupping my face. His thumbs caressed my cheeks and our eyes were locked on each others. His green eyes had my in an almost hypnotic trance. They are so beautiful. "If you hadn't we never would have met and I honestly can't imagine my life without you." His words sent shivers down my spine. Before I knew it his lips captured mine in a heated kiss. I immediately kissed back lost in the sensation. His tongue gently poked against my lips and I immediately opened up and let him in to play with my own. I was so into the kiss that I hadn't realized that I was now flat on my back him hovering over me, our lips still connected. He pulled away, both us panting. Kendall stood up.

The look on his face made me worried, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Lacy! That shouldn't have happened. I don't want to take advantage of you." I got up and stood directly infront of him, our chests touching.

"Kendall, you have been nothing but amazing over the past few days. You got punched in the face because of me. You are not taking advantage of me." I told him, wrapping my hand around his neck and pulling him back in for a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you all probably hate me! I am so sorry that it has been so long! I have been working for the past three weeks straight! Plus like I said before it is rare that I get on a legit computer and am still not smart enough to figure out a way to upload from my tablet! I promise I will try to be better! There will probably not be very many more chapters to this story but I promise I will make it as good as I possibly can! I am super sorry that my story sucks!  
**

Everything since Kendall and I shared those kisses has been kind of a blur. Our six months are almost up and I knew pretty soon we are gonna have to talk about it. Ever since that day that I told him my secret we have been extremely close. We kiss infront of our friends. We cuddle on the couch watching movies when no else is around. I can talk to him about anything and everything and I just don't want to lose him. He weaseled his way into my heart and I just don't know if I can handle losing him. I have finished my last online class and now all I have to do is get accepted into a school for my observation and internship.

The girls and I decided to have another day to ourselves. We're sitting at a diner after a full day of shopping. "So, Lacy you and Kendall seem to really be getting along." Heather stated with a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, he really is something special." I sighed, trying to not let my slight sadness show. I have been praying everyday that when it is time for us to 'breakup' that Kendall will tell me that he wants us for real but I am not getting my hopes up.

"You really are so precious together." Jill complemented. I smiled at her in thanks and continued to eat. My phone starting going off. When I looked at the caller id my heart started pounding. I just sat there staring at my phone. "Lacy, aren't you going to answer it?"

"What's wrong?" I heard Heather ask. I looked up at the girls, they all had worried expressions on their faces. I sighed

"I guess I better answer." I took a deep breath before, "Hello?"

"Lacy? Is that you?" The calm voice came over the speaker.

"Yes."

"Oh honey, I am so glad this is still your number." The glee in the woman's voice almost made me angry.

"Well I never got around the changing it."

"I'm glad. Anyway, why I am calling. Jason just told me what happened when he came to see you."

"Mrs. Brooks that was weeks ago. I figured you knew he was coming to see me." My interest peaked now. I figured that they had all been pissed about those picture in the magazine and they sent Jason to find me.

"Oh no dear! We had no idea that he took off to California! Yes we were all upset because of the shock of seeing you all lovey dovey with some famous person but I honestly had no idea he would do that. He just told me yesterday about punching that young man in the face." This is bullshit.

"Kendall." I interrupted her. Shit, damn, hell.

"What is that dear?" I looked at my friends and they were all just watching me. I gave them a small smile before returning my concentration to the phone call,

"His name is Kendall. Mrs. Brooks why did you call me? We have not spoken since that day that I walked out of your house after you and your family called me a whore and a bitch. Did you have any idea how badly that made me feel? Your family meant the world to me. Especially after Will died! Then to be treated that way was horrible." Tears threatening to spill from my eyes but my voice was strong.

"Lacy, I know how we acted was wrong. I realized just how wrong it was a week later when we went to find you to apologize but your parents told us you had already left for school. They wouldn't tell us where you went or how long you would be gone for. I know I acted like a bitch to you but you have to understand my point of view. My son loved you more than anything in this world. I know you loved him to but to see you wanting to go out with another guy felt like you were betraying my Will and I lashed out." Now she was pissing me off.

"You don't think I felt that way? Harris had asked me out to get something to eat probably four times before I finally allowed myself to say yes because in my head I felt like I was cheating on Will. I never wanted to hurt you or Will or myself. But the fact of the matter is that I can not be with Will because life happened and death happened and because of that I will never know how my life would have turned out if he was still here. I live with that everyday of my life. My parents didn't tell you where I was because I asked them not to. They were not very happy when I told them how I had been treated by your family so they fully supported my decision. I am happy here now. I have a life here now. I do not need you calling me trying to make me feel like I am the horrible person. Good bye, Mrs. Brooks."

I hung the phone up and slammed it down on the table. "Dammit! Shit! Bastard bitch!" I was so mad and hurt that I had no control over the words that left my mouth. I hung my head and started crying into my hands. I felt the girls huddle around me and trying to soothe me but it wasn't working. I was in the middle of an absolute mental breakdown. These have been happening lately and they are starting to piss me off. As much as I tried to control myself it just seemed to make it worse. I could hear Gracie on the phone.

"Kendall! We need you to come to Kenley's Diner! Now! Lacy got a phone call from Will's mom! It did not go well and she is a mess. Please I think you are the only one that can calm her down."

I cried into my hands as the girls continued to rub my back and hair. "Lacy." I heard a strong male voice right beside my ear. I lifted my head and was met with Kendall's bright eyes. They were filled with concern which just made me cry even harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. He wrapped me in his arms and before I realized what was happened his was carrying me bridal style from the diner. I barely heard Kendall thank the girls for calling him and telling them that he would let me them know I was okay later in the week. I felt myself being sat in a car. I kept my arms around him, needing him close to me.

"Lacy, babe, you have to let go so I can drive. I promise as soon as we are home you can hold on as long as you want to." There was slight humor in his voice which surprisingly made me feel better. I nodded and let go. He closed my door and walked around and got into the drivers seat. He started to drive and grabbed my hand in one of his and squeezed. I looked over and smiled small at him.

"Thank you Kendall. I don't know what I would do without you. I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused you."

He looked at me, his face so serious. "Lacy, love we have talked about this. I want to be there for you and the only thing that will stop me from doing that is if you won't let me." He pulled out interlocked hands up and kissed the top of mine. I was in shock. His words floating around me head. Before I even realized it my eyes were getting heavy and I felt myself drifting into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up I was once again in Kendall's arms. He was carrying me into my apartment. I moved slightly causing him to look down at me. He smiled that gorgeous smile. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

I shrugged, "You didn't. You should have woke me up instead of carrying me like a baby doll, I am too heavy for you to be lifting."

"Oh shut up." He said, it was then that I realized that he had somehow opened the door to my apartment.

"Hey, how did you get my key?" I asked, he was still carrying me, I looked up and saw a slight blush form on his cheeks. Which I must say was incredibly cute. He continued until we got to the couch then pretty much dropped me on the couch before falling beside me. We both chuckled. He wasn't looking in my eyes. "Answer the question Kendall."

"I um, took them from your pocket while you were asleep. I saw they were in there and you were so peaceful and cute that I didn't want to wake you so I got them." His blush was now full blown and I had one to match his.

I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. We sat there for a little while without saying anything. There was a tension in the room. Both of us having things that we wanted to say but neither knowing how to bring up the subject. Finally I got tired of it. I turned so that my body was completely facing him on the couch. "What's on your mind, green eyes?"

He turned and looked at me, smiling a little. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" His body now facing mine.

"Probably, but I asked first! So spill mister!" I am not sure where this attitude came from. It was something that he brought out in me and I really liked it. I haven't been like this since long before I left Georgia.

He sighed and took both my hands in his. "You know that our six months is up next week." I nodded, "Um, so are we gonna be done?"

"That's up to you, Kendall. This whole thing was your plan and your thing. I was just a long for the ride. So if you tell me that you want us to breakup like we had planned the whole time then I will back away without so much as a word and let you move on with your life." The words leaving my mouth were breaking my heart but I knew that if he didn't want to be with me and would be happy walking away from me then I would let him because he deserves to be happy. Holy shit balls! I am in love with him!

"Dammit! Lacy, that's not what I asked!" He yelled at me, he was frustrated but I really didn't like that. He took his hands from mine and slammed them on the table.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me how you feel! You won't talk to me!"

"It's hard for me, Kendall. You have to realize that." I tried to say calmly so I didn't lose my head.

"Yeah! I know it is! But do you think this whole situation is a piece of cake for me?"

"I know it isn't! But like I said this is your deal. You decide if we are done or not. That was the agreement but is it what you want?"

His eyes locked with mine and he moved closer to me. The intensity in his eyes was enough to make me weak. His hands moved to gently caress my face. "Lacy, these last few months have been crazy. Yes, the original plan was to be 'together' for six months then agree to break up and remain friends but I don't know if I can let you go now." The honesty and purity of his words brought tears to my eyes.

"I don't think I want you to." My words came out in a whisper. His lips crashed against mine in one of the most intense kisses I have ever had. There was no hesitation at all it was pure passion. His hands left my face and moved down to my waist. I felt his thumbs move under my shirt and rub circles on the bare skin causing me to shiver. He lifted me up and sat me on his lap. My legs on either side of his causing me to straddle him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers playing with the hair at the base. His lips left mine but before I could even complain they were attached to my neck. I moaned as I felt his tongue licking down my neck. I shifted trying to get closer to him. I could feel the evidence of our make out session against my shorts and we both groaned.

This was all happening very quickly and honestly this side of him was incredible. "Kendall, Kendall" My voice was so husky, I have never heard myself like this. I pushed slightly on his shoulders causing him to stop what he was doing and meet my eyes again,

"Lacy, what is it?" His eyes were blazing with desire. It took all my self control not to continue this little activity but I knew that I had things to tell him before that could happen.

I moved gently off his lap. "Kendall, you are amazing. That was amazing." I said as I stood infront of him. His erection still very visible through his pants causing my cheeks to flush red. "However, I still think we have things to talk about before we go any further. There are still things you don't know about me. I'm sorry."

He stood up right in front of me, his hand gently raised my chin so I was looking directly at him. "You don't have to be sorry. I can understand." He placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "So, are we together?"

"I think so." I said and leaned up to give him yet another kiss but before our lips met there was a soft knock on my door. We both groaned. I walked over and opened the door and I could not have been more shocked at who I saw. A huge smile broke out across my face.

"Hey Lacy!" Hannah greeted with a huge smile on her face. Lance standing beside her.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, as I jumped into both of their arms hugging them at the same time.

"We heard about what Jason did, and finally convinced your parents to give us your address and here we are!" Lance said. I squealed.

"I am so glad you guys are here! Please come in!" I said and led them inside. I had forgotten Kendall was here. "Oh shit! Sorry guys! Kendall, these are two of my very best friends in the whole world. Lance and Hannah. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Kendall." I hugged Kendall around the waist and he smiled down at me before extending his hand towards my friends.

"Nice to meet you both. You're not gonna slug me like the other guy did are you?" He questioned, I could tell he was genuinely worried.

Lance chuckled and shook his hand, "No man, I won't promise. All I am worried about is that she is happy."

Hannah got a serious face as she shook his hand. "I however will kick your ass if you hurt her."

"Hannah!" I warned, she was a touch cookie and you didn't cross her.  
"I completely understand!" Kendall stated. Pretty soon we were all sitting talking. They were catching me up on everything going on at home. Kendall and I were curled up together on the chair, me sitting partially in his lap. His hand resting on my leg.

I saw the looks on my friends faces. "So, how long have you guys been together?" Lance asked,

I looked down at Kendall, "Um..."

"Six months." Kendall answered. "Next week is six months actually."

"Wow, Lacy I am so happy for you. I haven't seen this smile in such a long time." Hannah said, I smiled at her.

Lance was eying us carefully. I knew Lance and he would say anything so I was a little worried about what may come out of his mouth. "So, Kendall. You do know that Lacy is a virgin, right?"

I almost fell from Kendall's lap. Apparently I had a right to be worried. Damn it boy! What the hell am I going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

"LANCE!" I shouted after I came out of my state of shock! I glanced down at Kendall. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Great! Damn it all to freaking hell and back.

"What? You didn't tell him?" Hannah smacked Lance on the back of the head and he glared at her.

"Dude, you know how she is! Of course she didn't tell him. Way to go you stupid douche canoe!" I chuckled slightly hearing one of our old sayings.

"I'm sorry, douche canoe?" I heard Kendall ask. His hands were now gripping my waist, I am pretty sure it is because I practically fell off of him about two minutes ago.

I giggled, "It's something we started saying when we were what, Hannah? Like fifteen?"

She laughed, "yeah sounds about right. I honestly can't remember where that came from."

I looked at Kendall and he looked up at me, "So...is that?" He asked referring for why I stopped our earlier activities. I blushed blood red, and leaned down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Part of it. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

He nodded and smiled giving me a small kiss on the lips before we both turned our attention back to Lance and Hannah. They were sitting right beside each other on the couch. Lance had his arm around Hannah. Did I forget to mention that they are dating and have been since we were in high school? Oops, my bad.

"So, how long are you guys here for?" I asked, hoping they would be around for a few days. It felt good to see them.

"We go back on Sunday." Lance stated, that was four days from now!

"YAY! I get to spend some time with you guys! So excited! Hey, Kendall do you think we could all go to the mansion tomorrow and go swimming? I want Lance and Hannah to meet everyone please." I finished with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. Sounds good. I will talk to the guys and see when we can get that together. But babe, I hate to do this but I was supposed to be at the studio recording by now. So I will text you later?" I nodded and got off of him and he leaned in kissing me good bye then telling Lance and Hannah goodbye.

I smiled at the turn of events then turned on Lance as soon as I knew that Kendall was not gonna come back in. I picked up one of the pillows and knocked him in the head about five times. He started running away from me. Hannah just stood there laughing hysterically at her boyfriend who was running around screaming like a baby.

"Hannah! Help me out here!" He screamed going behind her trying to use her as cover. Which didn't work very well seeing as he is 6 foot 3 and she is barely 5 foot 5.

"Nope, you deserve it."

"Thank you, Hannah. Now why the hell would you just up and say that within the first ten minutes of meeting him! That was horribly awkward and embarrassing! Now I am going to have an equally embarrassing conversation with him that I was hoping to avoid! Thanks!" I finished my spill by throwing the pillow and it nailed him right in the face.

"DIRECT HIT!" Hannah laughed and we high fived.

"This is so not fair! Why am I being double teamed?" He whined like a little girl, Hannah and I smirked at each other.

"Because hon, chicks before dicks." Hannah told him, before all three of us busted out laughing. It was so good to have a little bit of home here with me, even if it was just for a few days.

The next day I was taking Hannah and Lance to the house where the guys live. We all were gonna swim and have some food. I really hope everyone gets along. When the car pulled into the driveway I laughed at both of their mouths flew open. "Yeah, I had the same reaction when I first came here. The house is incredible and trust me these guys may be multimillionaires and famous but you would never know. They remind me so much of us. Now come on!" With that we all got out of the car and walked up to the door.

I knocked and a few seconds later Carlos opened the door. "Hey. Lo! How are you?"

"good, come on in! Everyone else is already out by the pool." I nodded and we followed him out the back door.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet two of my friends. This is Lance and Hannah. This is James, Carlos, Logan, Gracie, Heather and Jill." Everyone exchanged greetings. Hannah and Lance immediately started up conversations. I looked around and noticed that Kendall wasn't out here.

I went up to James, "Hey. Where's Kendall?"

"I think he may still be up in his room."

I nodded and headed back into the house. I went up the stairs and found myself infront of his door. I knocked gently. About a minute later Kendall opened the door. He was just wearing his bathing suit and no shirt and holy hot damn. That boy should never wear a shirt because he looked like a freaking male model.

"Hey, I was just seeing why you weren't down with everyone else."

"Lacy, hey didn't know you were here yet. Come on in, I wanna talk." Shit, I knew this was coming.

I walked in and sat down on his bed and he sat beside me, "If this is about what Lance said."

"It is. But I am not mad, I am just shocked and I wish you would have told me sooner."

I sighed, "I know I should have but we weren't planning any of this happening. Yes, I am a virgin. I am proud to be a virgin. I have always said since I was a little girl that I would wait for the right person and wait until I was married. Will respected that. I thought I was so lucky to find a guy that was so understanding about that and I never thought that I could find anybody else that would be okay with it. So, if you just want to end this then I can understand."

"Lacy, what kind of douche canoe do you take me for?" I laughed a little and he smiled. "am I surprised, yes. However I think that is your choice and I have a lot of respect for that choice but I have to be one hundred percent honest with you. I am not a virgin."

"I didn't expect you to be. It doesn't bother me that you have had sex. I know that most people are having sex. I don't condemn them for it, I just always felt like waiting was the right thing for me."

"Lacy Young, you are one of the most incredible people I have ever met. You are so strong, so brave and one of the best people I will ever know. If I were to let something as shallow as when we have sex ruin this relationship then I would be the biggest rat bastard bitch jackass out there."

I laughed at his wording, I wrapped him in a hug and gave him a loving kiss. "Now lets go have some fun with all out friends!"


	13. Chapter 13

The day was pretty awesome! We all played in the pool. The girls had all teamed up against the boys and pushed them all in the pool. This of course led to all the girls running away from their boyfriends. About five we all went inside and were sitting around all laughing and talking. I looked around the room. Hannah and Lance were cuddled together on the couch beside Kendall and I. Logan had Jill sitting on his lap in the chair, Heather and Carlos were together on the bean bag chair and James and Gracie were laying together on the floor. This reminded me so much of being back home with Will. I looked up at Kendall, I was laying against his chest. He smiled down at me and gave me a sweet kiss. Guilt started flooding my brain, I gave him a weak smile but went almost completely quiet as the rest of the group kept chattering. I am replacing Will. How could I do that? My mind was running constantly.

"Lacy, are you okay?" I heard Hannah ask, I looked over a her. My eyes shining with tears. I knew she saw them because her face changed immediately. She stood from where she was and grabbed my hand, "Excuse us." She said before pulling me away from Kendall and up the stairs. I looked back to see everyone looking at us. Kendall staring dead in my eyes with concern which just caused the tears to escape from my eyes. We got to where Kendall's room was and I told her to go in there and we shut the door behind us.

"Okay, what is going on?" She asked as we sat on the bed.

"Am I cheating on Will?"

"Oh Lacy. No, sweetie! You are not! Listen. I know you love Will, and I know how much he loved you. But he would want you to be happy."

"But how is it that he would want me to be with someone else?" I cried.

"Honey, I was there for almost your whole relationship with Will. He adored you. He would have given you the whole world if you asked. He wouldn't want you to be sad for the rest of your life. He loved seeing you smile. He would want to look down on you and watch you happy, smiling, and being your true self. That was how much he loved you. And listen, I have watched you with Kendall. He makes you smile more than I have seen in years. I have also seen the way he looks at you and the way he holds you. You guys are so cute together and seem so right for each other. I know you feel it too. You're just scared, I don't blame you but don't screw this up because of guilt that is unfounded or because your afraid."

I wrapped her in a hug. That is why she was my absolute best friend on the planet. I let her words sink in as I continued to crush her. She didn't complain just hugged me back. "Thank you, Hannah!" We held each other for a few minutes more before we broke apart. "I know you're right but I think I know what I need to do to be able to fully concentrate on my relationship with Kendall."

Just then there was a knock on the door then it opened just enough for him to poke his head in. "Hey, everything okay?"

Hannah looked at me, I gave her a small nod, she turned back to Kendall and smiled, "Yeah. We just needed a girl minute. I'm gonna go back downstairs with Lance. You two talk." With that she patted my hand then walked past Kendall as he fully opened the door.

Kendall watched her walk down the hall before turning to me, he closed his door and came to sit down next to me on the bed. "What's wrong? Did I do something? I thought we were having a good day?"

"We are! Kendall, you did nothing wrong! I didn't mean to make you feel that way! I just, you know us girls sometimes we just need to have a breakdown."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me to him and took his other hand and interlaced our fingers together, I let my head fall onto his shoulder and his came down to rest gently on mine. "Wanna talk about it?"

I sighed, "I was feeling a little guilty about being with you. Being down there with all our friends, it just made me think about back in Georgia with Will and I had that feeling that I was cheating on Will." I spoke carefully hoping that I wouldn't upset him.

"I wish I could tell you that I understand how you feel but I don't."

"I know, Hannah talked me down. But I still have a couple things rolling around in my head that I need to work out. Kendall, I really do care about you. You know that right?"

Kendall moved from resting on my head and his hand came up and with his hand he lifted my chin so I was looking in his mesmerizing eyes, "I knew that the second you agreed to my crazy ass idea of you being my face girlfriend. I care about you. More than you probably can imagine. I will do anything to make you comfortable and make you know that this was more than just a way to get my dumb ass friends off my back."

I smiled and leaned up and kissed his lips softly, "You are too sweet. Um...there is something that I think I need to do but..." I paused, not really sure how to approach this.

"Lacy, you can tell me anything, whatever it is, we can do it together if you want to. I promise that I will always be there for you."

Damn, why did he have to be so sweet. This makes this even harder, I am terrified of hurting him, shit! "Kendall, you really are such a gentleman and so loving, but I am terrified that what I have to say is going to hurt you or scare you off." Honesty is the best policy, right?

"If this is something that will make you feel better then it won't hurt me. You definitely won't scare me off, your stuck with me because like I told you the other day I don't want to let you go. Now, what is it?"

I pressed my lips against his once again, I couldn't help it. He was just being so great. I pressed harder, intensifying the kiss. He immediately kissed back, letting his tongue sneak past my lips and met mine. I gently pushed his shoulders back so he was laying on the bed and I laid down completely on top of him. I broke our kiss and started trailing kissed along his amazing jaw line. The noises he was making made me feel good to know that he liked what I was doing. However, I knew that this needed to stop. He flipped us around so he was laying over me, his hands on either side of my head. He smirked at me before we capturing my lips for a fiery kiss. He pulled away and stared in my eyes,

His breathing was uneven as he began to speak, "As much fun as that is, I really want you to talk to me. Please." I brought my hand up to gently caress his face and we both smiled. He moved so he was laying on his side facing me, I moved so I was also facing him on my side.

"I want to go back to Georgia."

His eyes widened, "Like move back?" There was panic in his voice.

"No, as much as I love it there and miss it I could never live there again. But I haven't been back in a long time. I miss my family. I haven't seen them since they came for Christmas and God this will make me sound like a horrible person."

"Nothing could do that, what is it, baby?"

"I never saw Will's grave, or atleast not since the funeral. When I left the stone still hadn't been put up and I was thinking that maybe going there and seeing his grave would give me some closure. Does that make sense?"

"That makes all the sense in the world, baby. I promise. Would you want me to come with you?"

"I don't think that I would have the strength to go without you, Kendall." He smiled and captured my lips once again. I swear I could get lost in his kisses, they were always perfect for the moment. I have no clue how the cheeky bastard does it but I hope that never changes.

"I will make the arrangements, do you want to tell Hannah and Lance?"

"No, lets not. We'll surprise them whenever we can get there. It doesn't have to be immediately but within the next couple months." He nodded then stood from the bed, I sat on the edge and he pulled me up and into his body.

"Lets go back down there before they think we are doing something dirty up here." I slapped his chest as we both chuckled.

"My friends know I wouldn't do that. Yours however are probably thinking it." I smiled as we held hands and headed back to join the fun, now feeling much better however nerves were already starting to build up at the thought of going back home.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been two weeks since my visit with Hannah and Lance. It felt so good to see them and have that little bit of home here with me for a little while. Just as Kendall promised he made all the arrangements for the two of use to spend four days back in Georgia. So right now we are on an airplane heading back to my home state. I hate flying, so all I could do was sit with my eyes closed and my hand securely linked with Kendall's.

"You okay?" I heard him ask. All I could do was shake my head, still refusing to open my eyes. He chuckled softly and gave my hand a squeeze. "Are you nervous?" I nodded still not trusting my voice. "About the flight or going back home?"

"Both"

"Lacy, everything is going to be fine. I will be with you the entire time. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, I am here for you." I felt his lips land softly on my hand, I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He smiled when he saw my eyes opened and leaned in and giving me a reassuring kiss. I smiled.

"How did I find you?" I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat but kept my eyes locked on him.

"We found each other." My heart melting with those words. I moved so I could lean my head against his shoulder and before I knew it my eye lids were getting heavy and I drifted into sleep.

"Lacy, baby wake up. We just landed." Kendall said, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I can't believe it. I am back in Georgia! We got our bags and went to wait for my parents. I looked around but couldn't see them. Finally I caught sight of my dad's red hair. I took off in a full run and embraced him in a hug. I giggled as he swung me around just like when I was five years old.

"DADDY!"

"Hey LacyLoo! It's so good to see you!" I blushed at the nickname then turned to hug my mom.

"I can't believe I am back here! I have missed you guys!" My mom held tightly to me.

"We're so glad to have you back even if it is just for a few days!"

We chatted for a minute before I realized that I had completely abandoned Kendall. I turned and saw him standing a couple feet behind me. I turned back to my parents, "You guys I want you to meet Kendall. I really like him and without him I would not be here so please be nice!"

My daddy laughed, "Sweets I promise to be on my best behavior." He had a smirk and my mom and I both elbowed him at the same time. He grunted, "OW! Fine! I will be good."

I motioned for Kendall to come towards us, "Mommy, daddy, I would like you to meet my lovely boyfriend, Kendall Knight."

My mom immediately embraced him in a hug, he chuckled and did the best he could to hug her back seeing as he was holding my luggage and his. "It's lovely to meet you, Kendall."

He smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Young. It's very nice to meet you as well."

"Oh no sweetie, please call me Helen. Lacy, he is a doll!" I giggled when I saw Kendall blush at my mom's comment.

"I know, right?"

"Kendall, nice to meet you, I'm Paul Young." My dad's voice was stern as he reached a hand towards Kendall. They shook hands, "You need some help with those bags?"

"No sir. I'm fine." With that said we made our way to the car. We had an hour and a half ride to our little small town and I was looking forward to showing Kendall certain sites along the way. I kept pointing out spots where Daddy and I would go fishing, or where the group would go to race four wheelers on the weekend. He seemed to embrace everything. Kendall and my daddy got into a sports discussion and I was glad to see that they were getting along and mom definitely approved.

We finally made it to our little house. Our house wasn't fancy but it was my home for twenty one years and I loved it. We got out luggage into my old room and were all sitting out on the front porch talking and having a good time. All of a sudden a car pulled into the driveway. I would know that car anywhere and I tensed. I knew Kendall could feel the change in my attitude but he just looked around confused. Two people got out of the car and approached the porch.

"Hello, Greta, Rick. What do we our this visit?" My dad asked.

"We heard that Lacy was in town and we came by to see her."

I swallowed hard before finding my voice. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brooks."

Kendall's eyes widened with realization and he moved his chair a little closer to mine and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him and snuggled closer to him needing his support right now and loving the fact that he automatically knew when I needed him. "What are you doing back here?" Mrs. Brooks asked, harshness in her voice.

"Not that I owe either of you an explanation but I came home to visit and to see Will's grave." I told them honestly.

"Do you plan on taking him there?" There was pure venom in Mr. Brooks voice. This just purely pissed me off.

I got up from my seat and when to stand at the edge of the porch right infront of the both of them. "I believe that is my business and it doesn't matter what the two of you think. I loved you both like family. I was there for both of you during everything. You lost any right to have a say in my life the day you both accused me of being a slut and telling me I never cared. Which you both knew was a damn lie!" Emotions ran through me, and I just couldn't stop myself from lashing out.

I felt Kendall come up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, trying to calm me down. Daddy came up beside me. "My daughter has a very good point, she loved Will with everything she had and did every thing you asked of her then for you to treat her like that we lost every ounce of our respect for you. Please leave our property." The tone he held scared me, the Brooks both looked like they wanted to retort but they both turned and went back to their car. I turned in Kendall's arms and started crying into his chest. He rubbed my head and whispered the sweetest words into my ears as I tried to calm down. Well, this is just the first two hours I have been home I can not imagine what other shit will go down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so sorry it has been so long. Also sorry if I have said any dates in earlier chapters and the ones in this one don't match with those. I completely blanked and couldn't see any early in the story but if that happened please ignore me! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also sorry if it sucks!**

The next morning I was downstairs early making breakfast for Mom, Daddy and Kendall. The bacon was done and I was just finishing up the eggs and grits when I heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Morning sweetie. You making breakfast?" I turned smiling at my mom and nodded.

"Yes mam, will you do me a favor and get the plates. I just got finished." She nodded and got the plates from one of the cabinets. The two of us fixed our plates and sat down talking waiting on the boys to come down.

"Morning" I heard a groggy voice greet us. I smiled at Kendall. His hair was slightly messed and you could still see the sleep in his eyes.

"Morning, Kendall. Sleep well?" My mom asked as I walked over and gave him a kiss good morning.

"I did, Mrs. Young." He smiled at her and I could tell he was slowly waking up completely.

"Kendall, I told you to please call me Helen! Now sit! Lacy will fix you a plate!" She scolded, and if there is anything you need to know about my mom it is that you really don't argue with her. Kendall nodded and sat down in my now empty seat and as I filled his plate with a little bit of everything. I set it infront of him and he looked up at me with his normal smile.

"Thanks, babe." With that he started eating and soon my dad came down and my mom fixed his plate. I watched how they were together. Even after 28 years of marriage you can still see the love they have for each other. I want that. I want someone that I can still love after thirty years together. I let my eyes wonder to Kendall as he carried on a conversation with my dad as they both ate. Kendall really is one of the best things that has happened to me, I honestly don't know what would happen with out him.

Soon everyone was done eating and we got dressed for the day. We said goodbye to my parents and I decided that we would go see Lance and Hannah.

We walked up to their door, they have lived together for about two and a half years now. Kendall had his arm around my waist and I couldn't stop smiling. I slowly knocked on the door. I could hear the muffled complaints from Hannah about how freaking early it was and she was gonna kick who ever was at the door in the ass. I chuckled as the door flew open and her mouth opened ready to bitch us out, instead she let out a loud scream and I was engulfed in a strong hug.

I hugged her back and laughed as I saw Lance, only in his underwear by the way, to see why Hannah was screaming. He screamed, a much more high pitched scream than Hannah did then pulled me from Hannah and into his own arms. Kendall gave Hannah a hug then shook Lance's hand. We walked into their house.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hannah questioned as we all sat down in their living room. Well as soon as Lance came back from the bedroom now fully clothed.

I sighed slightly. "I wanted to come back, for I guess some closure and this amazing man right here agreed to come with me." I stated as I gently patted his leg and his kissed my head as I finished.

Both of them eyed me with concern. "Lacy, are you gonna go by the grave?" Lance asked,

I nodded, I glanced at Kendall and he took my hand squeezing it gently. "We are. We are actually going there after we leave here." They both nodded and we grew silent. I don't think any of us really knew what to say or what not to say.

After a good five minutes Hannah finally broke, "How long are you guys here for?"

"We leave in three days. So we have to get together and go out one night! Show Mr. Hollywood over here how we party in the country!" I giggled.

"Damn straight! You think you can keep up, pretty boy?" Hannah joked but wore a smirk that made me smirk as well as I looked at Kendall.

Kendall broke into a smile before winking at me, "Bring it on, bitches."

About forty five minutes later Kendall and I had just pulled up into the cemetery. I sat frozen with my hands on the wheel. I could feel Kendall's eyes on me but he wasn't saying anything. "I guess this is it." I spoke, my heart pounding in my chest ,

"Lacy, you can do this. But only when you are ready. Are you sure you are ready?" His voice was soft as he spoke. I turned my head to look at him before giving a slight smile.

"With you with me I can face anything." He leaned in, cupping my face in his hands, and gently pressed his warm lips to mine. We then got out of the car and we walked hand in hand to where I knew his headstone was. The closer I got the harder my heart pounded and the harder I squeezed Kendall's hand. Before I knew it we were standing their infront of his grave. I got down on my knees directly in front of it so I was eye level and read the inscription.

**William Grant Brooks**

**Born: March 5, 1988**

**Died: September 21, 2011**

**Son, Brother, Friend**

**Our Angel in Heaven**

I let my fingers run over the words and all of a sudden words were coming from my mouth before I even realized it, "Hey Will, I am so sorry it took me so long to come see you. I feel like complete crap about it. Yeah I know what you are thinking, why are you even still worrying about me it's been almost two years. I will always think about you, you were my first true love, you are always with me." I paused and let the tears fall before continuing. "You know that I cared about you with all my heart but I have to tell you something. Actually, " I stopped and grabbed Kendall's hand pulling him down next to me, "I have someone for you to meet. Will, this is Kendall Knight. We have been together for several months now. I just wanted you to see the man I am with. I promise that I am happy, and I really hope that you are not hurt by me dating." Tears flowing freely making it hard to continue as I became a blubbering mess.

"Will, I know you loved Lacy. I can tell by the pictures I have seen and just from hearing Lacy talk about you that the two of you were really in love. I would never try to replace you or tell her not to think about you. I just want you to know that I will take good care of Lacy and that I think she is probably the best thing that has happened to me, I can not imagine life without her. I love her, just like you did." I turned to face Kendall and saw tears threatening to spill from his eyes and I immediately wrapped him in a hug and I felt his arms wrap around me. We sat there for the longest time, what Kendall said was the sweetest thing I had ever heard and I just wanted to hold him.

All of a sudden I got a very calm feeling, I closed my eyes as I rested my head against Kendall's shoulder. My mind went blank then I heard Will's voice clearly in my head say, Lacy, I love you and I know you love me. I am not angry, I am so happy that you found what you were looking for even if you didn't know it. Kendall will take good care of you. Be the wonderful person you are and be happy. You deserve it. I love you and am always watching out for you.

My eyes shot open, I looked towards the headstone then back at Kendall.

"Baby, what is it? You're scaring me." Kendall asked, I didn't know if I should tell him or if he would just think I was crazy.

"Kendall, I know this may sound insane but..." I trailed off.

"Sweets, what is it? I won't think it's crazy."

"Will just spoke to me, he told me that you would take care of me, to be happy and that he loved me and was watching over me." Tears stinging my eyes but I couldn't help but smile. I know it was him and he gave me the closure I needed.

Kendall smiled at me and hugged me closer to him and didn't question me. That was one of the reasons I was falling madly in love with Kendall Knight.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night I was in my room getting ready to take Kendall out to one of our favorite places called Deer Bluff. Yeah I know how redneck does that sound. But it is so freaking awesome. Kendall really has no idea what he has agreed to but I am so excited to be going out with Lance and Hannah again. I decided to go back to my true country girl roots and were a purple and blue plaid button up with a blue tank top with dark jeans and my cowgirl boots. I had my hair curly in a high ponytail. I went ahead and put it up because I know within an hour it will go up anyway. I walked out of my room and down the hall and found Kendall in a grey tank top and blue over shirt with bluejeans. He looked up and smirked at me, coming closer to me.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" He asked as he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled.

"Oh this is the real me sweets. Tonight you will be surprised." I gave him a smirk of my own before crushing my lips to his. His hands started rubbing up and down my sides and I moved so I was completely against him. The kiss was getting really intense when

"Alright love birds! Stop making out and get your asses out here I am ready to paint this town!" Hannah screamed from the door way. We broke apart laughing but followed her out of the house.

Ten minutes later we were walking into the bar. I watched Kendall's eyes as he scanned the room. All over the walls there were deer heads and guns. Then the light fixtures were made completely out of deer antlers. "Where have you brought me?"

"What's wrong pretty boy? Don't have real bars in Hollywood?" Hannah chuckled as he shook his head.

I laughed and kissed his cheek, "Go play some pool with Lance, Hannah and I are gonna get some drinks. You want a beer?" I questioned. He looked at me a little funny, I had never really drank in LA because I didn't really want to but here I feel safe and I am allowed to let loose every now and then.

"Yeah sure. You gonna drink, baby?" I nodded because Hannah pulled me to the bar. I looked behind me to see Kendall laughing and walking over to the empty pool tables with Lance as they started getting ready to play. It made me smile seeing them chatting and getting along. Hannah ordered her tequila sunrise and Lance a beer and I ordered Kendall's beer and my whiskey and coke. We made our way over and handed the boys their drinks. There was a band setting up which I was really excited about. I was ready to hear some good country music.

I was sipping my drink. "Babe, what are you drinking?"

I looked up at Kendall and smiled, "Whiskey and coke. Want a sip?"

He shook his head. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned close to whisper in my ear. "Damn baby. I had no idea you went for the hard liquor. That's hot as hell." He finished with a kiss to my neck before returning his attention to the pool game which he was already losing.

Twenty minutes later the band was in full swing and Hannah and I were both tipsy and on our third drinks. We were out on the dance floor having a ball with each other because Lance and Kendall were being lame! We had done several line dances and I laughed as I saw Kendall shaking his head at us, I tried to drag him out with me but he is much stronger than he looks.

Hannah and I were holding hands and dancing together laughing hysterically when something caught my eye. I noticed that Lance and Kendall were no longer alone. There was a woman chatting with them who had short blonde hair and was dressed like a complete slut. I couldn't see her face, but I had a gut feeling I knew exactly who hell the bitch was. I leaned closer to Hannah, "That better not be who I think it is." I said and nodded my head toward the guys. She glanced over and her mouth fell open.

"Shit balls." With that I knew I had thought right. We continued to dance but we were both focused on the table. I watched and let my anger rise along with jealousy as she laughed at whatever Kendall said and he smiled right back at her. The slut moved closer to him, putting her hand on his leg. Either Kendall didn't noticed or didn't care. I saw red and walked away from Hannah and made my way over there. This bitch would not do this to me again!

She never even saw Hannah and I standing behind her. I watched from over her shoulder as Kendall's smile faded slightly. "Hey baby, you done dancing?"

She turned around and it was confirmed, "Holy hell! Lacy! I didn't even know you were back home! It's so good to see you!" She greeted trying to reach me for a hug but I stepped away from her.

"Don't pull that shit, Morgan." I said firmly walking around her and sitting myself onto Kendall's lap. Her eyes followed my every move. "I see you were getting to know my wonderful boyfriend, Kendall." I smirked and kissed his lips lightly. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me even closer to him.

"Oh yes, I was however I didn't realize you two were together." Her voice still sugary sweet but I could tell she was pissed.

"Yes, for over six months now. We're just here for a few days then we're leaving again. Now if you will excuse us." I said getting off of Kendall and pulled him with me to the dance floor leaving Morgan glaring at us as we held each other close dancing to the beat of the slower song that had just started playing.

Kendall's mouth was right by my ear. "That was a little bit rude."

I pulled away so I could look at him. "I don't give a rat's ass."

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped at me.

"Morgan and I have a shitty past and I don't trust that girl within a hundred miles of any man I am with. So excuse the hell out of me for being a little rude." I snapped back feeling anger rise at his tone.

"I think you're just being a jealous bitch." I pushed away from him immediately and looked at him like he had just grown antlers.

"Excuse me?" If I didn't have alcohol in my system those words would have probably made me cry but right now they just pissed me off.

"You heard me. You're just acting jealous because she is hot as hell and you are.."

"I am what, Kendall! Please finish that sentence" I yelled, tears in my eyes. I always knew I was nothing special but damn did it hurt to hear it coming from him. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

He came towards me, his voice now softer. "Lacy, baby. I didn't mean to say it like that. I am sorry."

I shook my head, "No, tell me what am I? She's hot as hell and I'm what? Frumpy? Average? Ugly?" Tears now falling down my face.

He paused, I knew that if wasn't drunk he probably wouldn't be saying this stuff but you know what they say when you are drunk you say things that you think when you are sober. "You're just not as hot and sexy as she is." As soon as those words left his lips I felt like a dozen knifes were stabbing into my stomach.

I turned away from him, walking towards Hannah and Lance. I grabbed my wristlet off the table and got my cellphone. I called the cab company and ordered a cab to come pick me up. I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around. "Lacy, I am so sorry. I am being an ass! I didn't mean to say that!" His eyes desperate for my to talk to him.

"Well you did, Kendall and you fucking meant them. I am going home. I don't care where you go tonight but your ass better not show up at my parents house." His eyes growing as big as plates hearing me use the f word because I never say it. With that I walked out of the bar and saw my ride was already waiting for me. I quickly got in and as I was shutting the door I saw Kendall, Hannah and Lance running after me but I told the driver to go. Tears now flowing openly down my face. Shit. Dammit. Bastard bitch. Morgan, that stupid slut ass bitch as screwed up my life once again!


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning when I felt my bed shift. I blinked slightly and rolled over on my back to face whoever it was. I wasn't surprised to see Hannah sitting with a worried look on her face.

"Lacy, what the hell happened last night? We couldn't really hear anything that was being said then you just walked out leaving all of us completely in the dark." I closed my eyes and shook my head really not wanted to talk about it. I pulled the cover over my face hoping she would get the hint. However Hannah is a crazy bitch, and ripped the covers away from me. "You know I am not leaving until you explain." I sighed and told her everything that was said and she agreed that he was out of line but so was I. Now I remember why I don't drink very often. I get a little over sensitive but Morgan just rubs me the wrong way, which Hannah did make me realize that Kendall doesn't know how complex my history with the slut is. He deserves to know why I was acting like a jealous hooker.

"Where is he? Do you know?" I asked her, I was now sitting against my head board,

She nodded, "He slept on our couch. He's down stairs with your parents. Do you want me to send him up?" I nodded sadly not really wanted to face Kendall. Yes I know I acted like a crazy bitch and I also know that he has no idea why but he still had no right to talk to me like he did. Hannah gave me a small smile before disappearing out of my door. I started playing with my fingers and just staring at the door. A few minutes later there was a soft knock. "Come in." My voice was weak.

The door opened revealing Kendall. I looked him over and to be honest he looked like hell. However, I probably did too. I could feel how puffy my eyes were from crying the whole night. He had circles under his eyes and they were not the bright orbs that I was used to. He looked at me, I could see the sadness in his face. "Can we talk?" He asked from the doorway. I only nodded and he came fully into the room and closed the door behind him. He stood awkwardly infront of my bed. We just stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"You can sit down." I whispered but I knew he heard me when he sat at the very edge of my bed but was sitting directly infront of me.

"Lacy, the things I said last night I never"

I cut him off, "We'll talk about that later. I need to explain my actions first." I said firmly, knowing that if I didn't do it now I would chicken out. "Kendall there are a few things about my past that I didn't tell you. Hell, I didn't think I would have to worry about telling you."

"Why? Why didn't you want to tell me?" He seems hurt.

"It was things I went through that I thought at the time were the worst things that would ever happen to me but after Will died they seemed so trivial and so petty that I kind of forgot about them but seeing her last night with you just brought all those feelings back. Morgan and I went to school together all our lives. She was always the popular one and I was the tomboy that all the guys talked to about the Braves game the night before. Which I loved so I never cared to be popular. I never got along well with girls that much anyway. Well in high school I started dating this guy, Shawn. We were really good friends and we only dated for about a month before I caught him cheating on me." I paused.

"with Morgan." He finished for me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"It pissed me off. I mean it wasn't like we were soul mates or anything but after that any guy that so much as showed interest in me, Morgan would catch his attention with her flirty, slut ways and I was left alone. When we graduated she left town and I couldn't have been happier. I know that is rude to say but she made most of my teenage years hell."

Kendall moved closer to me on the bed, "Lacy, I know that was rough but there has got to be more to it for you to act like that towards her. I have never seen you act like that towards someone." Damn him and his sweet side

Tears started sliding down my face. "There is more. Well two years after we graduated she came back for some reason I can't even remember why but anyway Will and I were going pretty strong. One night we all decided to go out to Deer Bluff. Hannah and I were the only ones not twenty one yet so we were the designated drivers. Anyway we were all having fun, dancing and the guys were all pretty gone. Well I had been on the dance floor with the girls and when we went back to the table where the guys were Will was gone. I asked the guys where he was and none of them knew so I decided to go make sure he wasn't passed out somewhere. I went to go towards the bathrooms when in the hallway I saw a couple practically eating each other. I was about to walk past them when I looked over and instantly recognized the guy. It was Will, when I finally got their attention guess who the girl was."

Kendall's eyes were slightly wider than before, "Morgan." He answered me and I nodded my head, letting the tears flow down my cheeks.

"She had an evil grin on her face when she looked at me. She smirked and walked away leaving Will and I in that hall way. I could tell just by his eyes that he was completely hammered and would never remember what the hell had happened. I managed to get him into the car and home to his bed. He never apologized that night because I am pretty sure he had already blacked out. Anyways the next day we got into a huge fight and that was almost the end of our relationship but we managed to work it out and I knew it wasn't completely his fault, she was as sober as I was that night and knew that he was my boyfriend. Apparently she is the same sneaky, slutty bitch she was in high school. So last night, when the two of you were talking all I could picture was the two of you down that same hallway making out and I really didn't want that to happen again. So, I guess I do owe you an apology for acting like a jealous bitch." I paused and gave a small chuckle at the flinch he did when I said those words back to him. "However, now that I have kind of explained, can you really blame me?"

He moved even closer to me and wrapped me in his arms. "No. She does sound like a attention seeking hoe!" I giggled and he pulled and gently placed his forehead on mine, his hands coming up to cup my face so my eyes stayed locked on his, "Baby, what I said was out of line and I never should have said that you were acting like a bitch. I am so sorry that I hurt you."

"That's not what hurt me. I was acting like a bitch. I am a big enough person to admit that."

"Lacy...you know you're beautiful." I felt like those were just empty words to me now. I shook my head and moved out of his grasp and getting up off the bed.

"Don't give me that shit, Kendall. You already told me that I wasn't as pretty as she is. And you know what? I know that. I have always been the ugly duckling or the tomboy. I've always been okay with that. I know I am simple. I know that there are so many people out there more attractive than me. What hurt was I thought you didn't care so much what I looked like. I thought you could see past my outward appearance and appreciate the person I am but I guess you are just like most men out there." I know I was being harsh but that really hurt me and I sincerely thought that Kendall was gonna be the one person in this world that was different.

He started to come towards me, I backed away. "Lacy, come on. I said I was sorry."

I shook my head again, "Look, Kendall. I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Now here is what we are gonna do. We are gonna go downstairs and you are gonna use your wonderful acting abilities and we are gonna act like the happy couple we were before we got here. We are gonna do that for the rest of the time we are here. I don't want to let my parents or Hannah and Lance know what is going on. So we are gonna be cute and happy until we leave." I stated forcefully.

He only nodded, I went walk out my door to join my parents downstairs. "Lacy, what about when we get back to LA?" I turned and looked at him, there were so many emotions swarming in his soulful eyes. Confusion. Sadness. Guilt. Hope. And there was something else that I could not pin point.

I gave him a sad smile, "I don't know, Kendall." With that I turned and left him standing in my room.


	18. Chapter 18

I unlocked my apartment door. I was really relieved to be back into my tiny apartment. The rest of the trip went on without any more drama. Kendall and I were able to keep up our happy couple act for my parents. However since we stepped onto the plan I haven't spoken a word to him. He dropped me off a couple of minutes ago, he tried to come up with me but I shook him off and got my stuff before he had a chance to. I just don't know what to do anymore, I mean I was pretty sure I was falling in love with Kendall but what he said that night still plays in my mind. If he automatically looks at other woman, checking out how hot they are what does that say about our relationship? I threw my bag into my room then flopped down on the couch. I flipped through the channels trying to find something that would keep my mind off of everything. Then I heard knocks on my door. What the hell? Who knew I was back in town?

I slowly walked to the door and opened it finding Gracie, Heather and Jill standing there. I smiled at them, it was good to see them. "Hey girls! What are you guys doing here?"

They all came in, "Well a couple minutes ago Kendall came home and pretty much kicked us out because he needed to talk to the boys. So we figured if he needed boy time then you could use some girl time." Jill explained and I laughed nodding my head and giving them each a hug. We sat around and I told them everything that happened. My side, his side, everything. I was so glad that they were open to listening to me. So after my venting session they all gave me their opinions.

"Wow, what a trip. Listen, I know what he said was hurtful. However, I really think you need to talk to him about it. Kendall is really the sweetheart of the group. If I know him he is probably really upset that he hurt you."

"Gracie's right, Lace. You guys are so cute together and I honestly haven't ever seen Kendall as happy as he has been since he met you. I am not even talking about when you guys started dating. I remember the first time they went to the cafe and you were working, they came back and Kendall could not stop talking about you." I looked at Jill, her words really surprised me.

"What?"

Heather laughed, "I remember that too! I thought it was so cute. We all told him that he should talk to you and ask you out but he got all shy and said you would never go for him." I turned and looked at her,

"What?" I repeated.

The three exchanged looks, "He never told you that he has had a crush on you since you started working at the cafe?" I shook my head. I started working at the cafe over a year ago. What the hell?

"This confuses me, he's the famous pop star. Why the hell did he say that or act shy about asking me out? I am not intimidating at all."

"Sweetie, to him you were. The way he described you if I can remember correctly was your personality was so bright that you could make someone on the bring someone back from the depths of depression just by a four minute conversation." Jill stated.

"He also said that the way your eyes sparkled and how you smiled at every customer no matter how rude or how nasty they were showed how wonderful a person you were." Heather added.

"He also said that you were too good of a person to get caught up in the middle of a media storm because of him, but I swear we talked to him for months about just talking to you, becoming friends with you. I guess we finally got through to him. So please, at least talk to him." Gracie said, I smiled at her, letting all their words sink in. I had to talk to Kendall. The girls and I continued to talk for a while before I told them I was tired, they left all giving me hugs and telling me everything would be fine. I pulled my auburn hair up into a bun and changed into my zebra shorts and an old Braves shirt. I got my phone out, I was gonna swallow my pride and text Kendall.

**Hey, listen I know I have been a bitch. I really think we need to talk. Can you come over?**

I only had to wait about two minutes before my phone beeped signalling his response.

**Be there in five minutes**

And sure enough five minutes later there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it for him and ushered him in. We sat on the couch for about three minutes without speaking. "Kendall, look I am sorry that I let what you said the other night bother me."

"I'm sorry I said it. I knew the second it left my mouth that it was a mistake and that I was a huge douche canoe for saying it." He gave me a small smile and I laughed a little.

"I really like you Kendall, you have been so great. Letting me cry on you, listening to all my shit. But we really need to talk about some stuff."

He interlocked our fingers, "We'll talk about anything you want to."

"The girls told me something interesting today." I started, I felt him tense but kept going. "Seems like someone has had a crush on me since I started at the cafe. Would there be any truth in that, dear?"

"Loud mouth bitches." he mumbled. "Okay, yes. I had a tiny crush on you when we first met. You were always so sweet to us at the cafe. You never treated us like celebrities, you always treated us like we are people."

"You are people. Why didn't you ever try to talk to me? Or be my friend?"

"Truth?" He asked, I nodded, "You scared the ever loving shit out of me, Lacy. Your personality was so addictive that whenever we had a horrible day recording we all felt thirty times better just walking into the cafe and talking to you for two minutes. You also have the most expressive eyes I have ever seen. The way you looked at people as if you want them to feel like they are important is amazing to me." I blushed at his words. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a heated kiss which he immediately returned. We pulled away and I looked into his eyes, they were shining again and my heart flooded with joy that the light in them was back.

"So, wait? If you have had a thing for me for that long, the deal we made? What was up with that?"

He looked sheepishly at me, "That was my way of seeing how you felt about me."


	19. Chapter 19

So, it has been six months since Kendall and I worked out everything. It's weird to think how my life is turning out, I never in a million damn years would have ever dreamed that I was dating, Kendall Knight, member of the one of the most successful boybands since Nsync.

Kendall and the boys have been gone for three months on tour. I miss him more than I thought I would have. We text and call when we both can arrange it. Not only is he busy but I started my student teaching a week after they left and have another two weeks in this semester. I wake up every morning to text from him and I am glad that I live alone because I probably look like a loser with the smile that I get every time we talk. I never thought I would have this again and now that I know we can make it through anything I am going to hold on to it.

Tonight the girls and I were going to the final concert of the tour which happens to end right here in LA. I decided to dress up a little bit. I got dressed in a silver, knee length, one shoulder dress and grabbed matching flat sandals. I left my curly, kinky hair like it was because for some weird reason Kendall always fussed when I would straighten it because he said I was hiding my true self or some bullshit like that.

The girls just came and got me and they all look beautiful. When we pulled up there were screaming girls everywhere. We had a giggle at all the posters. Some of them were marriage proposals. All of the boys had atleast three of those each. I just laughed at them because I knew he was mine and that was all I needed to know. The guard came out and got us, taking us straight to our seats at the front of the stage. It wasn't long before the music started playing. We cheered along with the other ten thousand girls there. All the guys gave us a wink and started the show.

About midway through the show the guys all left the stage, I assumed to change clothes for the next set. Until I noticed the crew pulling out a single stool and placing it dead center stage. I looked over at Gracie who was standing beside me. "Hey, what's up with this?" I asked confused. She looked just as confused as me and just shrugged her shoulders. Slowly Kendall made his way to where the stool was. His eyes locked with mine. There was a shine to them that I had never seen. He broke eye contact with me and started addressing the crowd.

"How is everybody?" He paused and the crowd cheered. "Awesome! Alright we are about to do something special. There is someone here tonight that honestly means everything to me." The girls all squealed and huddled around me. I could not take my eyes off him. What the hell does he think he is doing. "She has had a lot happen in her life. She lost her fiance when a car accident took him away from this planet." Tears threatened my eyes when I looked at the screen behind him and there was a picture of Will and I. Our engagement picture. I looked back at Kendall and found him staring straight at me. "She loved him with all her heart and took her time to get over him, I was lucky enough to find her. Lucky enough to become friends with her. I fell for her over night. She is absolutely the love of my life and I would do anything for her." He stopped and walked over infront of where I was standing. I was in a state of shock. When he reached his hand out to me, it brought me back and that was when I realized that the other four guys were standing behind him singing, "Nothing Even Matters." my favorite song of theirs.

I took his hand and with the help of the guards was with him on stage. He pulled me into a hug and led me to the stool. "Everyone, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Lacy." I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. I stayed like that for a few minutes before I heard the entire crowd gasp. Curiosity got the best of my and I slowly took my hands from my face and my mouth dropped at what I saw. There infront of my was Kendall down on one knee holding a ring box in his hand.

"Kendall! What are you doing?"

"Lacy, I love you, mind, body and soul. I know we were meant to be together. We have had some rough times but we have gotten through them and it made the bond between us even stronger. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. We can get married tomorrow, six months from now or hell ten years from now but I just want to know that we will be with each other till the end. Lacy Young, will you marry me?" The hope in his eyes was so powerful. I glanced back stage and my breath caught. Standing back stage was my mom, dad, Hannah and Lance. I looked at them and they all smiled and nodded their heads to me. I looked back down at Kendall who had now opened the ring box and there inside was a beautiful diamond ring that was surrounded by the most amazing sapphires I had ever seen.

I leaned down and placed my lips on his and threw my arms around his neck. After we pulled away out foreheads were touching and he had the microphone between us. "So is that a yes?"

I giggled and knodded my head, "Of course! I love you, Kendall." He let out a cheer before picking me up and twirling me in circles. He finally put me down and placed the ring on my finger. "Perfect. Just like you." I said and gave him another sweet kiss. All the guys hugged us and soon I was back stage so they could finish their show. I hugged mom and dad and they told me how happy they were for me and and explained that Kendall had been planning this for over a month. That he even asked my dad permission to marry me before he even considered making any plans. I looked out on stage at my fiance, he looked so happy and that just made me happy.

I knew this would be right. I knew that this was meant to be. This may have not been how I thought my life would turn out but this is absolutely perfect. Kendall and I were going to be married.

**_So, this is the end I am afraid! I am so sorry to keep everyone waiting but I started a full time job and still working part time so i have been a little busy. I would like to thank everyone that has been reading my story and the reviews they all mean a lot to me and I am so sorry the ending sucked but I just I don't even have an explanation for it. For my first published fan fiction attempted I think I am pretty happy with it. Once again thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and been reading!_**


End file.
